


Katya's Genyatta Porn Compilation

by katyabaryzh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Baihu Genji, Barebacking, Biting, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Come Inflation, Cyborg Genji Shimada, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Genji, Dom Tekhartha Zenyatta, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragon Genji Shimada, Exhibitionism, Fluffy Smut, Frottage, Human Zenyatta, Humiliation/Shame kink, Kitsune Zenyatta, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Zenyatta, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Trans Character, Prostate Milking, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Sub Genji Shimada, Trans Tekhartha Zenyatta, Voice Kink, abuse of epithets, implied mchanzo, is that a kink?, ruined makeup, sub zenyatta, sure why not, the tags are a mess, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyabaryzh/pseuds/katyabaryzh
Summary: Just a shit ton of filthy request filled over on my tumblr. (Zennyboyrp.tumblr.com)





	1. Domyatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta finds a wayward traveller and decides to help him.

Genji had been controlled all his life. The second he was born into a criminal empire, almost like royalty, any sort of body anonymity he could have had was thrown out the window. From then on, he was constantly prodded by his family to act a certain way and speak a certain way. He was his father’s favorite; his little sparrow. His little sparrow was pure as far as he was concerned. So, Genji rebelled. Dressed and acted in the exact way that would shame his family. A big middle finger to the people who would never accept him. He thought Hanzo did.

Even after his brother mutilated him-- didn’t even have the courtesy to finish him off, just left him to die in agony-- Overwatch had saved him, but at what cost? They rebuilt his body. Crafted him into a living weapon. It didn’t matter that he didn’t even know where he started, and his prosthetics ended. It didn’t matter that he was subject to the perverse stares of curious children. ‘Mommy is that man a monster?’ All that mattered is that he was good at killing and he never complained about it.  
Warm hands brought him back to the present. They stroked along his biceps, raising gooseflesh on his one flesh arm, the fine hairs standing on end. Blunt nails scraped down his midriff, tickling his hipbones as they continued down. Genji wore a codpiece, but it was evident from his squirming that his cock longed to be freed. The monk named Zenyatta cooed at him. His mischievous fingers traced the outline of his cod piece, where it met skin and synthetic muscle. Genji tossed his head back, grunting as his head thumped against the wall.

To be doing something so filthy inside of a temple. It felt wrong, but it only spurred Genji on more. It fed into his rebellious streak. 

“Look at this.” Zenyatta’s rich voice was smooth like silk, even when the filthiest things rolled off his tongue. “You’re straining against it. I think you can break through it with your dick alone.” He rubbed Genji’s thighs, nuzzling his face very close to the codpiece. His tongue ran along a thick cord of muscle, breath tickling Genji’s thighs when he laughed at his twitching. Zenyatta took mercy on him and removed the codpiece, licking his lips, fascinated at the sight of his cock springing free and slapping against Genji’s belly. 

“Goodness,” The monk ran his fingers along Genji’s slit, collecting the precum that dribbled out and using it to slick up the entire head of his cock.  
Genji grunted, cheeks turning pink in shame at how easily the monk took him apart with filthy words and talented hands. 

“You really like this, don’t you? Has it been long since someone’s touched you? You’re so receptive.” Zenyatta purred. Genji whimpered and looked away. “Won’t you at least let me watch your cute face when I touch you?” The ninja went from pink to red, arousal sparking a flame in his belly. His eyes met with the monk’s, somehow put at ease by the look of adoration in his eyes. His pupils were blown wide, but his eyes were still soft, giving him a sort of dazed, hungry look. 

“You don’t talk much do you? It’s okay. I can talk for both of us. You like hearing me talk?” Zenyatta asked. Genji nodded, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, and Zenyatta chuckled. Genji’s stomach started doing flips again. He jumped when the monk’s hot tongue licked a long stripe up from his balls to the tip of his cock and back down again. 

“Did that feel good? You’re so excitable. You’ve had experience, though. I can tell.” One of his fingers barely pressed passed his puckered rim and Genji had to refrain from shouting. He wanted this so bad. Needed this so bad. It felt so good to let go. Genji’s head thunked back against the wall again and he grit his teeth. 

“Can you wait a few seconds while I fetch something?” He didn’t wait for Genji to respond, instead he crossed the room anyway. Genji couldn’t help but stare at the monk’s beautifully round ass. How he wanted Zenyatta to hold him down and ride his cock with wild abandon. To use him to get his fill. He wanted to be taken apart and put back together by his talented hands. 

Zenyatta set a bottle of lube down on the bed. He was rubbing two of his fingers together, warming them up. Genji’s cock twitched. He shifted his hips so Zenyatta could have easy access, sighing as his index finger easily slipped in to the first knuckle. It felt amazing. Like fire was running through his veins. Feeding the small flame that grew steadily in size with each of the monk’s teasing ministrations.

His free hand continued to stroke Genji’s cock, fingertips squeezing the head as he reached the top. His other hand continued to work. Searching, stretching, until he slipped his second finger in. Genji let out a breathy moan.

“You take my fingers so easily. You’ve done this before.” Zenyatta chuckled as he found what he was searching for, relentlessly rubbing circles into the spongy bundle of nerves. Genji bucked and ground his hips down on them, sweat beading on his forehead. He was so close. 

“Do you want to cum?” Genji nodded desperately, sweat beading on his forehead. “Should I let you cum?” He wondered aloud, slowing the crooking of his fingers. Genji swore in frustration, screwing his eyes shut. Zenyatta chuckled. “Look at you. So desperate for release. I’ll have you so wound up you’ll cum on command.” Genji’s cock jumped at that. His words really had an effect on him.

Zenyatta’s fingers began to move again, his hand stroking up and down his shaft lovingly. Genji sobbed in frustration, trying to grind against the monk’s fingers again. Zenyatta stopped and pulled his fingers out. 

“Stop squirming.” He had a challenging look on his face. He was small in stature, but Genji had been foolish enough to underestimate his strength before. Genji remained perfectly still, but he couldn’t help a shudder as Zenyatta’s fingers slipped right back in. 

Zenyatta kept good on his promise. Each time the ninja got desperate, each time Zenyatta could feel Genji’s impending orgasm, he stopped what he was doing. He would laugh or coo each time. The fourth time he did it, Genji sobbed in frustration, voice hoarse from disuse. 

“Do you want to cum?”

Furious nodding.

“Say it.”

Genji was stunned into silence, moved to action only when Zenyatta stopped crooking those tricky fingers. 

“Please! Please let me cum! I’m ready to cum, I’m so close!” Tears rolled down his cheeks now, and Zenyatta kissed them away. He doubled his efforts, smile widening as Genji’s mouth hung open.

“Let go. Cum for me Genji.”

He did as commanded, cum splattering on his belly and chest, but Zenyatta kept stroking, kept pumping his fingers in and out of Genji’s pliant hole.

“Awww! You’re still cumming.” The ninja’s heart hammered in his chest, breathing ragged as his cock incessantly drooled. His cheeks and chest were flushed. 

“Good job. What a good boy for me, Genji.” Zenyatta purred. He pulled his fingers out when Genji had begun to shy away. 

“How beautiful. Breathtaking. Thank you Genji.” 

Zenyatta was a strange one indeed.


	2. Phone sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's been on a mission for quite some time. The day of their anniversary, Genji and Zenyatta decide to video call one another.

Genji had been away on a mission for quite some time. There were times of the day --usually at night for Zenyatta-- where they could call each other, when Genji was secure enough. Tonight, for Zenyatta, was a little more special. It was their anniversary, but they had to spend it apart from one another. Zenyatta had suggested that they video call one another while he made his dinner. Genji decided he'd make lunch at the same time. He was in a safehouse now and had access to a working kitchen.

Zenyatta showed Genji the package of Japanese curry he planned on making, and Genji laughed as he showed Zenyatta that he was making the same thing. The two dissolved into a fit of giggles after some amount of time. The thirty minutes of food prep seemed like seconds as the kitchen turned chaotic on Genji's end.

"Wait! You're not supposed to put the potatoes in yet!"

"Whoops! I guess they're going to be a little crunchy now." They both began giggling again.  
Genji had attempted to show off while cutting carrots and ended up sending one flying across the kitchen somehow. Zenyatta had doubled over in laughter, nearly knocking his cutting board over.

"Zenyatta, your veggies!" Genji warned, then began to laugh as the carefully cut vegetables scattered to the floor. Zenyatta had to rinse them off before he put them in the pot. In no time at all, the pots were bubbling away on the stove and the two had some downtime before their meals were ready.  
Genji settled on the sofa in his safehouse, setting his phone down on the coffee table in front of him. Zenyatta sat on their shared bed with his phone set up on the nearby dresser. 

"You look so handsome Genji." 

"You're more handsome then me, and that is a fact."

"No, you're the handsome one!"

"Ugh we're totally that couple!" They giggled again.

"Genji?" The ninja grunted in response, sprawled out along the sofa.

"I miss you so much. Miss your touch..." Genji's eyes flicked over to his phone and he gasped at the sight that greeted him. 

Zenyatta was sprawled out on his back, his hand in his pants, grabbing and pulling.   
"Oh Zenyatta," He sighed, leaning forward to get a better look at the screen. "Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes." He breathed out, shifting so that his heels found purchase against the mattress. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his legs, exposing his boxer briefs to the camera. His cock was bulging prominently against the silky fabric. Zenyatta flipped over onto his front, ass up in the air, and slowly rolled back. Genji groaned, palming his own erection as Zenyatta continued his strip tease. His ass looked perfect in those briefs. Genji felt a pang of arousal shoot through his gut. Oh, how he wanted to run his hands along those firm cheeks. To squeeze them, slap them and watch them jiggle. Not to mention the amazing sounds he could elicit from his sweet boyfriend. Zenyatta would turn to putty under Genji's skilled hands.

"Genji..." Zenyatta moaned out, reaching back to slowly pull his briefs down. Genji groaned, shifting his hips to get at his belt. 

"Are you going to touch yourself Zenny?" Zenyatta vehemently nodded, then pulled his cheeks apart to tease his fingers around his puckered rim. Genji stood up. "I'll be right back. I need lube or something..." Genji walked out of the camera's sight for a few moments. In the meantime, Zenyatta had slicked his fingers up with lube and had begun to gently work two fingers in and out, groaning at the delicious glide of his fingers. How he wished they were Genji's. His fingers were so much thicker, his hands were so much bigger than his own. He missed Genji so much.

"You will be the death of me." Genji said in awe, watching his boyfriend work himself open. "I wish I was there." He slicked up his cock and groaned at the smooth slide of his fist. 

"I want to fuck you into the mattress." Genji grunted between gritted teeth. He closed his fist tighter, wishing he was being squeezed by Zenyatta's tight ass instead.  
Zenyatta had found that sweet spot inside himself and started probing at it, sighing shakily as his cock lazily drooled onto the bedsheets. It hung between his legs, neglected, aching to be touched. Genji licked his lips as he brought his slick fingers over the head and squeezed. 

"Touch yourself. Let's cum together." His mouth felt so dry, watching interestedly as Zenyatta's other hand reached down to stroke himself off. He had always been so flexible. They let out simultaneous ragged pants, sweet nothings, and whispers of each other's names.

"Oh god, Zen. I'm so close." He grit out, teeth bared.

"I'm cummiiiiiiing!" Zenyatta cried out, cum splattering onto the sheets. Genji was thrown over the edge by the display, grunting as he caught his spend with a tissue. Zenyatta flopped down right as the timer on his phone beeped. He chuckled weekly.

He turned around and shut the timer off, turning to face his phone camera. "I'm going to go get cleaned up. I'll call you when I'm ready to eat." Genji chuckled weakly. He felt as if he were in an almost transcendental state. "Don't let your curry burn." Zenyatta teased before hanging up.

True to his word, Zenyatta had called back when he had a plate of curry over rice with tofu and other vegetables. Genji had put fried pork cutlets on top of his plate. It was a little bit more effort, but he knew it was worth it. 

"Itadakimasu." They chimed in unison. 

"Is it good?"

"Yes. How are your crunchy potatoes?"

"I'm surprised. They're actually pretty good." They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing over dinner/lunch despite being on two opposite ends of the earth.


	3. Genji Has a Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta and his new friend Rose make Genji their guinea pig. After a makeover, Zenyatta finds he really likes what he sees.

“This color looks really good on you.” 

“Try the red on him!”

“Should I overline his lips?”

“Nah they look good like that.”

Zenyatta and his new friend Rose hovered over Genji, the soft bristles of their brushes glided across his face. Zenyatta had one side of his face and Rose the other. How had he gotten himself into this situation?

Well, Zenyatta had asked nicely, and his friend was very good at makeup, if the well-blended contours and shadows on her face were any indication. Now he was sat in a chair while the two buffed bright colors into his skin. 

"How's that?"

"He looks like a drag queen."

"Oops." 

"How is that bad?"

Zenyatta shrugged but continued to attempt to blend white eyeshadow into the blue shadow he'd already applied. How come it was so easy for Rose to blend this out? They were using the same brushes, the same product. She just had a lot more practice it seemed. 

Eventually, they both set down their brushes and stepped back. Genji sighed in relief. The right side of his face, which Rose had been working on, was all bold colors. Blood red blended into black for a smoky eye effect, and the sharp wing of his eyeliner looked like it could cut diamonds. She'd only done half of his lips in an inky black lipstick that dried matte. 

The left side, which Zenyatta had worked on, was all earthy tones, minus the blue eyelid. He had chosen to not do Genji's eyeliner, as it would distract from the intricate cut crease Zenyatta had created. He had decided to go with a clear gloss. Genji looked in the mirror and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Wow. They both look really good.”   
Zenyatta beamed and Rose simply smiled. Must not be too good at receiving compliments. 

“Well, I oughta go. I’ve got training with Han and Jess. Catch you later Zen!” Rose finished picking up all of the products she had used and put them away, then head out the door. Zenyatta continued to stare at Genji’s face, which caused the ninja to look away bashfully. 

“Genji you look so pretty!” Zenyatta cooed. He delicately cupped Genji’s cheeks as he sat down in his lap. That did something to him, because he suddenly relaxed more, almost melted against Zenyatta. The monk’s hands quested down his chest, fingers catching his nipples in their descent. Genji groaned, shifting his legs open a little wider. 

“So beautiful.” Zenyatta purred, slipping to the floor to nuzzle his cheek against the hardening bulge in his jeans. Genji’s hand cupped the back of Zenyatta’s shorn head, fingers scraping against the stubbly hairs he found there. 

“Zenny…” He hiccupped, hips twitching as Zenyatta’s fingers traced the outline of his hardening cock. Genji made a choked sound in the back of his throat. Finally, Zenyatta unfastened the belt around his waist. He wasted no time in unbuttoning and zipping, managing to do both at the same time with one harsh tug. He reached into the slit of Genji’s boxers and fished out his prize. Genji’s eyes flicked down in time to see Zenyatta press a sweet little kiss to the head of his cock.

“You’re pretty here too.” His hot breath tickled against Genji’s oversensitive skin. Zenyatta closed his mouth around Genji’s thick cock and hummed as he sunk down easily. Genji was putty like this. All of this attention made his skin tingle pleasantly, as if electricity ran through his veins and continued to spark low in his belly. His thighs were twitching, shaking as Zenyatta’s tongue circled around the head of his cock before he took him down back into his throat. Each time his throat made a clicking sound. He just wanted to fuck his sweet pliant mouth. 

Zenyatta pulled off with a pop, his hand stroked along Genji’s spit-slick length. He ran his finger along the weeping slit of Genji’s cockhead, smirking as the ninja almost shouted when he began to rub his palm along the sensitive spongy tip. 

“Z-Zen! Please let me cum!” The monk purred, continuing his ministrations as Genji bucked his hips, desperate for release. “So pretty when you beg too.” There was a tone of absolute adoration in Zenyatta’s voice. The deep, rich timbre that Genji wanted to crawl up inside of and feel safe. His voice sounded even more lovely when it was wrecked by a cock in his throat. Genji’s cock in his throat. His pride swelled at the thought that he did this. 

Genji almost shouted when Zenyatta took him down again, a few more passes into his throat was all he needed before he desperately tapped the side of the monk’s head. 

“Cumming!” He said through grit teeth. Zenyatta pulled off and shut his eyes, indulging in one of Genji’s fantasies, just for him. His thick spend coated Zenyatta’s face and he shuddered through the end of his orgasm. 

“Holy shit Zen-“ 

“Shhhh. You’re prettier when you don’t talk.” 

“Zen!” They both laughed as Genji gently cleaned up Zenyatta’s face. 

“You really think I’m pretty?” 

“Absolutely.”


	4. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenny and Genny have fun in the showeeeeer~ PWP!

Zenyatta stepped under the hot spray of the shower. It was welcomed after the recent string of missions he had taken part in. He sighed in content as the tension left his sore overworked muscles. A certain ninja quietly slipped into the bathroom as Zenyatta sang along to some tune he’d heard on the radio. The chorus was coming up, and Genji saw that as a window of opportunity. He sure hoped Zenyatta wouldn’t slip. He quickly stripped his clothes off and slipped into the shower behind his boyfriend, casually singing along to the tune. Zenyatta, as Genji had expected, jumped in surprise. Genji settled his hands around his waist, steadying him so he wouldn’t fall. 

“Goodness! You startled me!” Genji snickered and pressed a kiss to the monk’s temple in apology. 

“I can’t help that you’re an easy target.” Zenyatta turned around with a faux-offended look, hand on his chest. 

“I am NOT an easy target.”

“Then what do you call this little incident?”

“A dick move.” Genji howled with laughter.

“For what it’s worth: I apologize for scaring you.” Zenyatta cupped Genji’s cheeks and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. 

“I’m just giving you a hard time.”   
The kiss soon became hungry, desperate. Zenyatta pulled away at some point. 

“I came in here to get clean.” He almost whispered, voice already rough. 

“Then what’s the harm in getting a little dirty beforehand?” The monk laughed breathlessly. 

“Hmm… You have a point. Kiss me again? I think my mind might be changing.” Genji chuckled before pulling Zenyatta’s body flush to his, hands exploring down his back. They shared a searing kiss. Genji’s tongue teased at Zenyatta’s lower lip. He opened his mouth just enough for their tongues to rub against one another, tasting each other. Kissing like they needed each other to breathe. A thin strand of saliva connected their kiss-swollen lips when they eventually parted. 

“You’re so beautiful Zen.” Genji’s voice rumbled in his chest, husky with arousal. His hands trailed down even further, then hooked under Zenyatta’s thighs and lifted him. The monk instinctively wrapped his legs around Genji’s waist.

“Look at that,” Genji purred. “You’re already getting so excited.” He trailed his finger along the sensitive head of Zenyatta’s cock, smiling as he shivered in response. Cold tile met Zenyatta’s back and he gasped, trying to twist away from it, but Genji kept him pinned. 

“Oh gods.” He gasped as his attentive boyfriend trailed bites and kisses down his neck and chest. A questing finger teased at his rim, pushing in the slightest amount. Zenyatta wanted to buck his hips, to force that finger further in, but he was pinned against the wall with little to no wiggle room. 

“Relax Zen-Zen. I need to get lube anyways.” Genji carefully set Zenyatta down and left the shower. “Why don’t you get your body nice and clean for me? I’ll help you wash your back.” He offered, his voice sing-song.   
Zenyatta took his sponge and lathered his body in thick suds of soap, He dragged the sponge slowly over his cock, hissing at the barest pressure. 

“I heard that. Don’t you dare touch yourself.”  
The shower curtain was pushed aside once again. Genji had returned with a bottle of lube and a couple of toys. Zenyatta recognized the small egg-shaped vibrator that Genji loved to torture him with. His cock twitched at the thought. This was going to be fun. Genji must have the remote hidden in his hand. 

“You’re still all soapy. You don’t listen to instructions very well, hm? Face the wall." A shiver ran down Zenyatta's spine. Genji took the showerhead off the wall and turned the pressure down. He pointed the spray at Zenyatta's ass and watched the suds drip off his glistening cheeks, humming in appreciation. Genji's lube-slick finger slowly pushed in, his effort rewarded with a low moan. 

"How does that feel?" Zenyatta moaned in response. He stood on the balls of his feet, desperately trying to fuck himself on Genji's finger. SMACK! Genji's hand came down hard. He startled a yelp out of the monk. "Use your words. Or do I have to lay you over my knee?" Zenyatta remained silent, still fucking himself on Genji's finger. He was sure to make a big show of it too, moaning loud enough for anyone to hear if they just happened to wander by. Genji growled in response.

"What a slut. What if someone hears you? Is that what you want? You want someone to watch you shamelessly fuck yourself on my finger?" His cock was weeping already. Another slap to the same area, this time harder. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" Zenyatta all but shouted, his cheeks were ruddy from arousal. Genji rewarded him by adding a second finger, then a ring slid over his cock, settling snuggly under his balls. He meant to drag this out, didn't he? He heard a buzzing sound, it was loud in the echoic bathroom. Genji, the sadist that he was, secured the vibrator right against his lover’s throbbing cock. Zenyatta cried out, his thighs were shaking. It was only on the 1st setting, but it was still intense.   
The third finger had him whine a long higher pitched tone. He didn’t dare buck against Genji now for fear of him stopping. He hadn’t even moved, and Genji removed his fingers. Zenyatta instinctively turned to look at him, groaning in disappointment.

“Did I tell you to move?” The monk shook his head and Genji crossed his arms. 

“N-no sir.” He quickly corrected himself. Genji smiled and cupped Zenyatta’s cheeks, then kissed him deep, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He felt his pride surge at the fact that he had finally submitted to him. He took himself in one hand, slicking his cock up with the leftover lube on his hand. Zenyatta pulled away, turned around, and bent over for him again. 

“What a good boy.” Genji cooed. He placed a hand on the small of Zenyatta’s back as he slowly pushed in. “So tight.” He hissed through his teeth.  
The first thrust had him seeing stars as Genji angled himself perfectly. He set an agonizingly slow pace. His hand smoothed over the red handprint on Zen’s ass. It was an almost perfect outline of Genji’s open palm. He grabbed a handful of his ass cheek, squeezing and kneading the skin before releasing it and striking with a resounding smack.

“Ah! Please!” Genji made an inquisitorial humming sound. “Please what?” His pace had become punishing; the sounds of their coupling was like a sweet symphony to him. He could already feel the pull of arousal settling in his belly. 

“Please let me cum!” He almost shouted. The vibrator whined louder, and Zenyatta choked on a sob. 

“You want to cum?” 

“Yes sir!”

“Mmm… You’re being such a good boy. Just wait a little longer.” Zenyatta pressed his cheek against the cool tile of the wall, his breath fogging the reflective glass. 

“Can you see yourself Zenyatta? How easily you’re taking my cock?” He shuffled them around until Zen could see the way he was split on Genji’s cock. “What does it look like?”   
He could only whimper in response, desperately rocking against the man behind him. Genji pulled out and sat on the edge of the tub, panting. He looked up at Zenyatta and patted his thighs, a look on his face that dared him to disobey. Oh. He’d done something bad. 

Zenyatta carefully laid himself across Genji’s lap. One hand lovingly stroked his ass, the other meanly gripped the base of his cock. Where the hell was that damn controller? Click. The monk let out a long moan as the vibrator reached the 3rd setting. It had 7, and yet 3 was about to do him in. 

“Please! I want to cum on your cock! Please! I’m so close!” Zenyatta sobbed, his death grip on Genji’s calf had the ninja smiling manically. Three spanks in rapid succession. Then he just kept going, not bothering to make him count them out. He wasn’t that cruel. When the monk began drooling he decided to finally give him mercy. Genji rearranged him so that he had both knees framing his thighs. He guided Zenyatta onto his cock with one hand on his hip, the other holding his cock upright. The tip had only just nudged in when he decided to thrust in the rest of the way. He felt a sharp stinging pain in his shoulders where Zenyatta was gripping him. Both hands were now on Zenyatta’s hips, as he effortlessly bounced him on his cock. 

Genji tossed his head back. He wasn’t going to last long this way, but he would be damned if his boyfriend didn’t come first. His other hand made a tight fist around the monk’s cock, pumping in time with his deep thrusts. 

“GENJI!” Zenyatta screamed his name as hot strands of cum spilled over Genji’s fingers. The ninja surged forward, wrapping Zenyatta’s legs around his waist as he stood up and pressed him against the wall, pistoning his cock in and out.

“Cumming.” Genji warned through grit teeth. He buried his cock as deep as it would go and groaned as it twitched and spilled inside. He was panting now, chest heaving. Zenyatta pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. The shower water had run cold now, and someone was pounding on the door.

“Shit. We’d better hurry up in here.” Genji laughed shakily. They cleaned up quickly and hid the toys in their towels. They walked out fully clothed, keeping their heads down as Hanzo angrily glared at them. They must have woken him up, judging by his messy hair and what was obviously not his shirt.

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy, huh?” Genji teased. He didn’t miss the way Hanzo turned bright red.


	5. Good ole fashioned porn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pwp. This was written for the lovely En and Sea over at robotfvckers.tumblr.com  
> This one kind of broke the seal for me refusing to write porn. This was definitely out of my comfort zone, but I'm so glad that it received so much positive attention.

Blush settled high atop Zenyatta’s freckled cheeks, his eyes wet with unshed tears, lips swollen and spit-slick, drool running out of the corner of his mouth as he suckled the tip of Genji’s cock, tongue flicking along the slit. The ninja hissed, cupping the back of his boyfriend's shorn head while he worked, blunt nails scraping across his stubbly hair. Even though he was teasing him, he encouraged and praised him, whispering sweet compliments through gritted teeth. He wanted nothing more than to thrust into the wet velvety heat of Zenyatta’s mouth, but he held back, letting the monk take his time. 

“You’re so beautiful Zen.” Genji whispered in awe, his hand cupped Zenyatta’s chin, thumb brushing against those full, soft lips. Zenyatta abandoned Genji’s cock for a moment, opening his mouth to let his lover's thumb dip in. Amber eyes rooted him to the spot as he worked his thumb over. Eyes like molten whiskey that Genji just wanted to drown in. Like whiskey, those intense eyes made Genji feel warm and giddy, as if he had a pleasant buzz going. Zenyatta was his addiction and he couldn’t get enough.   
Zenyatta finally sealed his lips around Genji’s cock again and took him down as far as he could. He’d had a lot of time to practice. Whether it was with Genji’s cock, or a toy, he loved sucking dick all the same. The ninja hissed and squirmed under him, gasping at the outline of his cock bulging in Zenyatta’s throat. 

“Holy shit Zen.” He swore. Zenyatta hummed, the vibration going straight to Genji’s cock. He felt smug knowing that Genji, who was renowned as a silver-tongue, was falling apart at the seams because of him. The fact that he could make the naturally suave and confident Genji Shimada a swearing, ungraceful mess... His own cock throbbed at the thought, tenting against his jeans.

Zenyatta had come to Genji’s room with makeup on, but now mascara tracked down his cheeks in inky rivulets. He always put makeup on, turned on by the fact that it would be all wrecked by the time he and Genji were done. He hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head along Genji’s length, lips lightly brushing his balls each time he managed to take him down to the hilt. He noticed that the lipstick he had been wearing had left a long tawny rose-colored stain down the length of Genji’s cock. He could practically feel his pride soaring, he loved leaving evidence of their coupling behind. 

Whether it was with hickeys, makeup, or scratches down Genji’s back, Zenyatta had a low-key possessive streak. Once more he took him down to the hilt and a hand settled atop his head, holding him in place. His throat convulsed around Genji’s thick cock. He breathed through his nose in labored breaths, eventually gagging loudly. Genji released him with a groan, half expecting Zenyatta to be mad, but instead, he pulled back to take deep breaths before licking, kissing, and suckling on the sides of his cock, teasing again. Genji hissed, sweat beading along his forehead. He was so close, the heat in his belly beginning to lick up his arms and neck like sweet flames.

“Look at that…” Zenyatta cooed, referring to the fresh bead of precum that dribbled down the length of his cock. His voice was wrecked, gravelly, then he took him down again. Genji’s toes curled against the sheets. His eyes met with Zenyatta’s again, the unshed tears finally bubbling over and spilling down his cheeks as he gagged for the umpteenth time, eyeliner running down in inky black tracks. He looked so wrecked, and it made Genji want him even more. 

“Zen please.” He begged. “Please let me cum.” Zenyatta hummed, a smirk on his face, and Genji flopped back, head hitting the pillow, an arm thrown up over his eyes. He knew Zenyatta would continue to tease him. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. Fingers began kneading into his thigh, calling for his attention. Genji removed the arm over his eyes and met Zenyatta’s gaze. His eyes were even darker now, pupils blown wide in lust, his lips looked so good. Swollen from their heated makeout session prior; he was certain Zenyatta’s lipstick had smeared all over his lips and everywhere else he had peppered sweet kisses. Not to mention the pink streak on his cock. Genji loved being marked up. He loved it even more when people noticed the lipstick stains on him, a feeling of belonging, a submissive streak.

“Zen please.” Genji begged, “Please let me cum inside you.” He panted, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Zenyatta gripped the base of his cock with a mischievous smirk, cooing when Genji tried to chase his hand for friction. The ninja threw his head back again, groaning as his orgasm faded away, only for Zenyatta to seal his lips around his cock again. “Please don’t tease Zen.” His plea fell on deaf ears. The monk must have gotten some sort of amusement out of this, because Genji could feel a chuckle bubble in his throat. 

Zenyatta pulled away for a moment, making his fist a tight tunnel for Genji to fuck into. The ninja screwed his eyes shut, desperately bucking his hips. He was so close.

“Zen.” He gasped, sucking in air, the tight coil in his belly threatening to snap. “Zenyatta please.” He begged, knowing that at any time he was likely to deny him again. It never hurt to beg. This must have been the right thing to do, because Zenyatta hummed contemplatively. 

“Where do you want to cum little sparrow?” He slowed his pace down, trying to make Genji wait just a little while longer. The haughty ninja sat up with a huff, easily pushing Zenyatta onto his back with his palm against his chest, leaning against him to suck bruises into the flesh at his neck, working his way around to the column of his throat. The monk gasped, bearing his throat to Genji for easier access, his hips occasionally leaving the bed to seek friction against his too-tight jeans. 

“Let’s get you out of these.” Genji whispered against his lips.   
Genji’s heart nearly stopped when he pulled Zenyatta’s jeans off to reveal a lacey thong. 

“Zenny…” he breathed, appreciating the sight in front of him. Zenyatta hid his face under his arm, embarrassed. 

“Oh Zen.” He whispered, gulping when he noticed a neon green plug seated snugly inside of him. His finger traced along the puffy rim eventually grasping the end of the plug and pulling lightly, humming as he was met with some resistance, as if he were trying to keep the toy inside him. 

“Tell me you want my cock.” Zenyatta whimpered and Genji smiled wide, now thrusting the toy in and out lazily. He leaned down to kiss along his inner thighs, unable to help his smile as his actions were rewarded with sweet little mewls and sighs, Zenyatta’s hands threading through his long locks. 

“Look at your cute little cock. It’s making a mess of your pretty panties.” The monk refused to look at Genji now, too embarrassed to make eye contact. 

“Oh, so you can dish it, but you can’t take it?” He teased, referring to Zenyatta’s sudden bashfulness. 

Genji pulled the plug out and hummed at the sight of excess lube slowly dribbling out, he used his thumb to trace the little glob back up and into his hole. Zenyatta hissed, taking Genji’s thumb with ease, his eyes becoming wet with tears again. 

“Doesn’t take long for you to get all teary, huh?” More rough nips to his throat, trailing down to his collarbones. Zenyatta was a shaking mess already with just the barest amount of attention. 

“You’re really sensitive here, aren’t you?” Genji’s other hand slid up Zenyatta’s shirt, the rough pads of his fingers brushed against one of his nipples. Zenyatta reacted by gasping and pushing his chest into Genji’s hands, begging for more attention. The ninja cooed at his boyfriend’s reaction, whispering praises in his mother tongue, the words rolling off so smoothly. 

“Please…” Zenyatta managed to breathe out, rocking his hips against Genji’s thumb, desperately trying to fuck himself on it. “Okay, okay.” Genji removed his thumb slowly, marveling at the sight of Zenyatta’s sloppy hole suckling on his thumb. “Fuck you’re really wet inside. How much lube did you use?” Zenyatta chuckled nervously, taking a deep breath to ensure his voice didn’t break. “A lot…” 

Genji gripped his own cock, giving it a few harsh tugs before quickly coating it in lube. 

“Ready?” He asked. Zenyatta nodded. 

“Let me hear it.” The monk gently pulled Genji down, pretty lips kissing a ticklish spot behind Genji’s ear. 

“I’m ready.” His lips ghosted over Genji’s earlobe now, wrenching a moan from the man above him. 

They gasped in tandem once the head of his cock finally popped in. Genji leaned over to claim Zenyatta’s lips, smearing the remainder of his lipstick. He pushed in slowly, allowing Zenyatta plenty of time to adjust. The plug had prepared him well, the copious amounts of lube inside helped him along. He lifted Zenyatta’s leg, pushing forward with a little more pressure. The easy glide of his cock into Zenyatta’s tight hole had him screwing his eyes shut. Zenyatta seemed to be getting pleasure from it as well; he hadn’t stopped mewling and babbling Genji’s name until their hips were flush with one another’s. 

Zenyatta wrapped his legs around Genji’s hips, pulling him closer. Genji’s hands rested on Zenyatta’s waist, thumbs pressing in as he drew back until the head of his cock was just barely nestled inside. He slid back in easily, moaning in unison with the monk underneath him. A fresh bead of precum pulsed out of his cock, the front of his panties was tacky now, a wet spot shining in the low light of their bedroom. 

Genji settled on a brutal pace, their thighs smacking together the only sound in their otherwise quiet room. Zenyatta’s mouth hung open in a perfect little ‘o’. He laid back, hands tangled in the sheets as he held on for dear life, his cock throbbing and leaking, trapped against the textured fabric of the thong. Genji traced along the waist band, fingers skimming against ticklish skin. 

“You’re so tight.” Genji hissed, redoubling his efforts, basking in Zenyatta’s moans and pleas. “Are you going to cum Zenny?” He purred, not too far off himself. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He dipped his hand inside the confined space of Zenyatta’s panties, gripping Zenyatta’s cock and pumping. The monk nearly howled in response, bucking against   
Genji, trying to thrust into his hand. He didn’t know what he wanted, but he needed to cum. Genji whispered sweet nothings into his ear, adjusting his angle and preening at the sweet gasps being pulled from Zenyatta’s throat. “I’ve got you.” He repeated, panting harshly as Zenyatta suddenly grew very still, thighs shaking. Tears rolled into his hairline as he came, sticky strands of cum pulsed all over Genji’s hand and further stained the lace. Genji was pushed over the edge not long after, the squeezing of Zenyatta’s walls milking his cock, painting his insides white. 

Genji gently pulled out, watching Zenyatta’s face for any signs of discomfort. His eyes slowly opened, long lashes fluttering. “So beautiful.” Genji purred, kissing him sweetly, lips moving velvety smooth against Zenyatta’s. He pulled away, taking in the loving gaze in his boyfriend’s eyes. “I love you Genji.” Zenyatta whispered, afraid of speaking too loud for fear of his voice breaking. Genji kissed him again, letting his actions answer in place of words.


	6. Transcendence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Zenyatta get hot and heavy at a nightclub. Kinda PWP.

The heavy pulse of the bass-heavy club music thrummed in Zenyatta’s chest as he ground against the man behind him. A quick kiss is placed to his neck, the hands on his hips begin tracing up and under his shirt. He leans his head back into the crook of the man’s neck. He knew who it was. Why else would he let him touch him like this? He was getting too worked up by this treatment. Someone would see.

Zenyatta gasps as teeth close around his ear lobe and nibble gently, a hot tongue passes over the shell of his ear and he shivers. 

“Zenny… Let’s take this somewhere else.” Genji breathes. He can feel his hard length against his ass. He grinds back once more, smiling devilishly at the gasp he elicits from the ninja. 

The club has private bathrooms, and Zenyatta is extremely grateful for it. The fluorescent lights flicker on, and he’s barely stepped inside before Genji has slammed and locked the door, grabbing Zenyatta and setting him on the counter in front of the mirror. He begins kissing down his neck, hands exploring under the monk’s thin shirt. He groans loudly as his fingers brush against silk and lace. His lips release the skin he was sucking on with a wet pop.

“Zenyatta… You’re so good to me.” Genji’s eyes are hungry with want as he slowly takes Zenyatta’s shirt off. His breath hitches at the sight of the cute bra his boyfriend is wearing. “Oh Zen…” His hands explore underneath the soft garment, pinching and rolling his nipples. Zenyatta lets out a whimper, arching his back to push his chest into Genji’s hands. 

“Genji please. I need you.” The ninja chuckles fondly. “So impatient. Let me take my time with you.” Zenyatta whines, his head makes a thunk as it bumps against the mirror. Genji drags those impossibly short shorts down slowly, groaning at the sight of the monk’s pretty little cock tenting a pair of panties that matched his bra. A thong, he realizes, as the string barely covers the neon green of a plug nestled firmly in Zenyatta’s slickened hole. 

“You were planning this, weren’t you?” He tries for an authoritative edge, but it’s lost behind the awe he feels at seeing Zenyatta all trussed up like a present for him to unwrap. “I’m a lucky man.” Genji says with a smirk, gripping the plug and testing the give of Zenyatta’s hole. It easily slips in and out, and Zenyatta groans, a damp spot beginning to form in his panties. Finally, Genji pulls the plug out and pushes his own pants down, sighing in relief as his cock is freed from the tight confines of his jeans.

“You were going commando?” Zenyatta’s voice breaks a little, but he doesn’t care, the fact that all of the grinding they’d been doing was friction straight to Genji’s cock makes him smile mischievously. He’s painfully hard and Zenyatta can feel his stomach doing flips already. Genji searches around in the pockets of his discarded pants and retrieves a foil packet, tearing it open with his teeth and gently rolling it over his cock. He gives himself a few pumps, then starts to slowly push in. The mirror shows Zenyatta everything; the way Genji’s cock easily fills him, stretching him so deliciously. There are bumps and ridges on this condom and they massage his walls in all the right ways. 

Their hips are finally flush, and Genji takes the time to lean down and pepper kisses and bites all along the column of the monk’s throat. 

“You’re going to make my neck look like one big purple bruise.” Zenyatta manages to say without his voice shaking too much. Genji chuckles. “Maybe I should start marking your shoulders, or your chest?” He makes good on his promise, biting and licking and kissing along his sweet lover’s collarbones. Genji never thought he’d find collarbones sexy, but it’s Zen. Everything about him is beautiful. He pulls his hips back until only the head of his cock remains inside, then slams back in, their skin slapping. Zenyatta cries out, his voice echoes in the high ceiling-ed bathroom. Genji cups Zenyatta’s cheek. “Goodness. You’re making a lot of noise.” The monk turns his head to the side to kiss Genji’s fingers. A particularly rough thrust has his tongue lolling out of his mouth, drool collecting in the corner. Those skilled fingers slide along his tongue, taking residence in the wet heat of his mouth. Zenyatta suckles his fingers as if he had his cock in his mouth and Genji groans, essentially finger-fucking his boyfriend’s mouth. The monk’s eyes are trained on the mirror, watching Genji’s cock slide effortlessly in and out of him.

“Can you see yourself?” Zenyatta’s eyes focus back on Genji’s face. “Can you see the way my cock spreads you open so perfectly? Like you were made for me. Look.” Genji takes his fingers out of Zenyatta’s mouth and gently guides his head to face the mirror again. The monk whimpers.

“Genji…” He whines. He’s so close. He can feel the heat burning his belly, his cock throbbing and twitching in his panties. This was the sweetest torture. He’s swiftly brought to his end when Genji starts a punishing pace. He cries out, then is quickly muffled by Genji’s fingers diving into his mouth again. Golden light erupts from him; the teal jieba on his forehead have turned golden. Zenyatta’s eyes are screwed shut and he feels like he’s floating, feels absolute euphoria and bliss and warmth. He is numb to everything, but this intense feeling, like his lover’s embrace. He feels safe. 

A few more thrusts is all Genji needs to send him over the edge as well. Warm hands rub his back, his arms, his legs. Too many hands for one person. He cracks his eyes open and gasps at the golden arms that caress him. Zenyatta’s eyes have turned a piercing teal, though they are soft as he looks at Genji with adoration. 

“Did I… Did you…?” “Yes. Please kiss me.” Warm, golden hands cup his cheeks, bringing the ninja down to his lips. They bask in the afterglow until Zenyatta’s many arms disappear; his eyes their normal amber color, and his jieba teal once more. The room feels darker and colder now, and Zenyatta shivers. There’s a big wet spot on the front of his panties. Genji hums at the sight, tracing the outline of the monk’s cock with his finger. He’s already dressed again, but he loves to stare at Zenyatta’s beautiful body.

“These are ruined. What should we do with them?” Zenyatta reaches down and slides them down and off his legs, tucking them into Genji’s back pocket. Genji visibly blushes. “I thought you were shameless, my dear sparrow.” 

“Hmph.” Is the only response he gets. Genji pushes the plug back into the monk’s tight hole, smile widening as Zenyatta lets out a hum in response. Zenyatta stands up and slowly puts his clothes back on, making a show of bringing those shorts up and over his supple ass. 

 

“Fucking hell Zenyatta…” They exit the bathroom, hand-in-hand. There’s a line of people outside and Genji looks mortified. They all smile knowingly at the couple. Zenyatta smiles back politely. “Might want to use some air freshener.” He cheerfully chirps as he and Genji make their way back to the dance floor.


	7. Hey look more pwp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pwp, how original.

Zenyatta had changed a lot since leaving the Shambali. He’d stopped wearing his kasaya in favor of big comfy sweaters and skin-tight leggings. He preferred comfort over looks. He’d picked up more slang and general culture from living and fighting alongside people from all over the world. Unsurprisingly, his open mind and patient demeanor had gained him quite a few friends. Genji had been worried about how the monk would fit in, but he realized he needn’t worry.

The biggest change was his sudden, insatiable lust. He had been shy and virginal the first time Genji took him, but he seemed to have become more and more experienced. He must be practicing. The thought went straight to Genji’s dick. He was so glad he was in his bedroom.

The door opened and closed. Must be Zenyatta. He caught sight of today’s ridiculous sweater. Knitted by Reinhardt. It said “Experience These Hands.” with golden transcendant arms embroidered onto it. Genji couldn’t help but laugh.

“I can’t believe Reinhardt made that.” Genji stood up to look at it better. The monk laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

“I commissioned it.” The ninja’s eyes grew wide.

“I want one!” Zenyatta laughed again, this time taking his hand away from his mouth. Genji smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Zenyatta. “It looks cute on you.”

Genji’s fingers trailed down the plush cable-knit yarn with purpose. It was the bright ochre that people had come to associate Zenyatta with, the end of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt were done in red. Zenyatta sighed contently, allowing his boyfriend to explore. He tensed when those mischievous fingers had trailed under the sweater and skimmed across his bare flesh. He sighed as Genji’s fingers brushed over his nipples.

“Genji…” Zenyatta whined, silenced by scarred lips. Genji kept pinching and pulling and rubbing his sensitive nipples with his thumb and index finger, a smirk creeping across his face as the monk moaned breathily. Zenyatta rocked his hips back against the hard bulge pressed against his ass.

Genji hummed. His boyfriend’s lips were slick. He was likely wearing tinted lipgloss. He’d begun to dabble in makeup ever since he met this woman named Rose. Genji was thankful for it. It meant he could make Zenyatta even messier.

“Genji…” The monk whined again.

“Zenny.” Genji responded in the same breathy tone, teasing him a little. Zenyatta whipped around and pushed Genji back down onto the bed, fingers skillfully working on his belt, which was there as decoration really. He grabbed the bottom of each pant leg and pulled them all the way down, kicking the discarded pants away. Genji finally got with the program and shoved his boxer briefs down, his cock bobbed against his stomach and he had to repress a shiver as Zenyatta licked his lips in response.

Those sweet pouty lips pressed a single kiss to the head of Genji’s cock, amber eyes flicking up to study Genji’s expression. His cheeks were bright red, embarrased.

“So cute.” He cupped Zenyatta’s cheeks, then moved his hands to the back of his head so he could work.

Zenyatta’s warm tongue flicked against the slit of Genji’s cock. He hummed as he licked up a bit of precum that had beaded up from the attention. Genji’s thighs were already shaking.

His hands flew back down to the bed, gripping the sheets with a white-knuckled grip as Zenyatta began to swallow him down effortlessly. He had been practicing.

“Kuso.” He whispered through grit teeth, there was an underlying tone of awe in his exclamation.

“Zen, your ass looks so good.” He managed to say. “I wanna touch it.” Zenyatta released his cock with a loud pop. His lipgloss had smeared along his lips and Genji’s shaft. A single strand of spit was still connected to Genji’s cock as the monk stared at him with a dazed expression. “Come up here.”

Genji laid back against the pillows as Zenyatta crawled over him, sitting right below Genji’s reach.

“No fair Zen. T-turn around this way. Yes… Ah this is a nice view.” Genji’s warm hands slid up and down the monk’s supple thighs, occasionally squeezing handfuls of his perfect round ass. He could see Zenyatta’s cock tenting against his leggings. He loved the breathable fabric, loved how Zenyatta looked in them. How his ass would jiggle when he slapped it. Zenyatta also seemed to be so much more comfortable with them, as opposed to his robes.

Zenyatta took him down again, never quite all the way, but very close to it. Genji thrust his hips forward and Zenyatta gagged, tears springing to his eyes. He pressed on, lips flush to Genji’s pelvis.

“Zen! Iku!” There was no way he was supposed to last long when Zenyatta did that. Cum trickled out of the corners of his lips, but Zenyatta had managed to swallow most of it. He laved at the sensitive head of Genji’s cock until the ninja was squirming away, hands patting the monk’s thighs. His cock was slick with copious amounts of spit and smeared lipgloss.

“Kochi.” Genji whispered, dazed. He pointed at the drawer near their bedside and Zenyatta fished out the lube. Genji nodded, then held his hand out. Words were too much right now. He slicked up two fingers, warming the lube up by rubbing them together. He used his other hand to pull Zenyatta’s leggings and underwear down enough to expose his ass. He pressed two fingers in, watching in awe as they slid in easily.

“Kimochi?” He asked, smiling at the obscene squelch of his fingers as they pumped in and out, searching, crooking. He knew he’d found what he was looking for when Zenyatta had whimpered in a higher pitch than normal.

“I asked you a question.” He growled, pasuing his movements.

“Hai! Kimochi.” He whined out the last syllable as Genji resumed his ministrations. Good. Zenyatta’s limited Japanese comprised of what he’d picked up on his own and the filthy things Genji said in the bedroom.

Genji added a third finger, chuckling fondly as his cute boyfriend bucked back on his fingers. “Genji I’m–”

“Nihongo?”

“Iku!!” His cock spilled in his underwear, ruining them and his leggings with a large damp patch. He kept crooking his fingers against that spongy little gland deep inside him. The poor monk’s cock continued to drool. Zenyatta began shying away from his fingers, and Genji pulled them out carefully. He pulled Zenyatta’s pants back up and moved him to lay against his chest. Zenyatta could care less if he would be sticky later on, he wanted to be close to his loving boyfriend. The monk was quickly lulled to sleep by the sounds of Genji’s beating heart and even breathing.


	8. Cyborg Genji and Human Trans Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sweats* Gen and Zen are not an established pair in this one. All for the sheer purpose of Master-student dynamics uhuhuhu

Smooth hands stroked slowly down Zenyatta’s chest, pausing to thumb at his sensitive nipples. The efforts were rewarded with sweet mewls that turned into wanton moans as the stiffening peaks were pinched and rolled between a thumb and forefinger. His eyes opened, long lashes fluttering, to take in the sight in front of him. Genji had his visor off, intense eyes focusing on the planes of his lover’s body, wringing sweet sounds out of the man underneath him. 

“You’re so handsome Genji.” The ninja’s eyes flicked up to meet Zenyatta’s. His pupils were blown wide, the rich amber of his irises nearly swallowed by a sea of pitch black. Equal parts desire and adoration twinkled in his rich whiskey eyes. Genji wanted to get drunk on them. His hands trailed down Zenyatta’s chest, caressing his sides, trailing kisses and bites down his v line. 

“Goodness Master.” Genji laughed breathily. Cylinders along his carapace-like armor pushed out with a hiss. He began removing what pieces of armor he could, exposing the synthetic cords of muscle and flesh that replaced what was lost. It melded almost seamlessly, though the occasional scarring was to be expected. Genji had been in many fights and battles. He used to think he was a monster; neither human nor machine. Cast aside to live in the shadows. 

But Zenyatta had showed him a different view of himself. Genji was alive: he was given a second chance. Most importantly, he taught him that he was whole. The heart of a man still beats inside me. 

The monk leaned on his elbow, sitting up just enough to grab hold of Genji’s hardening cock. 

“No. I want to taste you first.” Zenyatta whined, leaning back and letting his legs splay open for Genji, his hands sliding down his thighs, fingers barely brushing his fat cock as he traced back up and under his pecs. Genji grinned wickedly and leaned forward, pulling Zenyatta’s arms up above his head and holding them there with one hand, as he trailed kisses around his nipples, lightly caressing his side with the other hand. He let go of his arms at the same time that he closed his mouth around a perky nipple and suckled, his tongue rubbing against the hardened bud. Zenyatta’s hands flew to Genji’s head, fingers delicately scraping against his scalp, petting and caressing his jaw as he mewled. 

“Master you’re so wet.”

“Please…”

Genji cocked his head to the side. His facial expressions had become more animated since he learned to convey emotions through his body language. It was born out of necessity. People didn’t trust an emotionless shell. 

Zenyatta was cupping his jaw with both hands. 

“Please just call me Zenyatta.” 

Genji nodded, a warm smile making the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes stand out. He released the bud with a pop, kissing it feather-light before giving his attention to the other breast. His hand trailed down, two calloused fingers just barely dipping into his soaked core. Zenyatta’s hips bucked, forcing Genji’s fingers deeper inside. He threw his head back, voice breaking. 

“Please.” He begged again, squirming. Genji released his other nipple, a string of spit connected to his lip as he pulled away. He pushed his fingers in deeper, palm facing up. His other hand held his cock still as he thrust forward, the head prodding against Zenyatta’s engorged cock. 

“Shit,” Genji swore. “You’re so wet.” He crooked his fingers, smiling wickedly at the obscene squelching sounds it produced. Zenyatta’s cheeks had reddened with his arousal, it worked down his chest in ruddy patches. “So cute.” The monk had grabbed his hand, holding it right where it was.

“Keep doing that.” He gasped. His thighs shook, slowly coming together as his walls got tighter and tighter. “Please!” Genji lifted Zenyatta’s legs straight up and pushed his cock into the tight tunnel he’d created. He hissed, doubling his efforts until Zenyatta came with a shout.

“Genji!” Zenyatta whimpered as his cum soaked the sheets the second Genji pulled his fingers out. He grasped the monk’s legs with both hands now, fucking faster, panting, chest heaving. Cum splattered on Zenyatta’s thighs and stomach and Genji let his legs down, panting as if he had run a mile. They came down from their highs together. Genji chuckled a little, then stood up after a while. 

“Stay there. I’ll get a rag.” Zenyatta shut his eyes, only to startled when a cold cloth passed over his stomach and thighs. He jerked away, his skin was so oversensitive. Everything was ticklish. 

“Almost done.” Genji tossed the rag aside and covered the monk’s naked body with his own, stealing a kiss from him. They settled in for the rest of the night with a movie and takeout. Zenyatta hoped this lead to something. He loved Genji so dearly.

Genji stole occasional glances of Zenyatta’s surprised face as they watched an action movie. He was so cute. He stole another kiss, laughing at his comically wide eyes.


	9. Dragon fucking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenny gets fucced by a big ole dragon dick.

Genji was terrifed to show himself to Zenyatta. He was afraid the monk would be terrified of his appearance.

That couldn’t be the furthest from the truth. 

“Breathtaking.” He whispered softly, stroking along his glimmering scales. “You truly are handsome in every form Genji.” 

The dragon had preened at his praise, the bit of fur along his back and head puffed out, tail lashing behind him. He pulled the smaller man to him, nosing at his neck, trying to coax a laugh out of him.

He didn’t expect the monk to moan wantonly, face flushed with embarrassment. Genji continued to snuffle and purr against Zenyatta’s neck, pulling a surprised yelp out of him when he began to nibble along the column of his throat, minding his sharp teeth. He continued down to his beautiful collar bones, swiping his long forked tongue in the dips and valleys of his chest. Zenyatta squirmed, sweet little whimpers and whines left him in breathy exhalations. He gasped when Genji revealed his perky nipples, tugging the thin shirt he had on up and over his head. He wanted to tear it with his claws, the garment offending him. How dare it get in the way of claiming his sweet mate’s body? The dragon knew he would be upset if he did, so he opted to hastily tug it off of him. He reacted similarly to the shorts he had on, tugging them slowly, so painfully slowly down those beautiful hips. He took his time here. Nipping along his 

The sight of Zenyatta’s cock tenting such pretty panties made Genji growl possessively. He pulled the fabric aside, purring louder when his reddened flesh was exposed. His tongue flicked against the head of Zenyatta’s pretty little cock. The dragon groaned, a deep rumble in his chest that had the monk’s adoring eyes on him in an instant. A little spurt of precum coated Genji’s tongue and he purred louder, chest vibrating at the taste of him. 

“Oh god Genji please.” Zenyatta let his legs fall open, accommodating for the dragon’s massive body to slot against his. Genji had lifted his lover’s legs; nipping and doing his best impression of kisses along his thick thighs until he came in contact with his throbbing cock. He nuzzled Zenyatta’s cock with his snout, rubbing his jowls against the shaft, bumping his nose against the head occasionally. The monk mewled underneath him, his hips twitching, grinding his cock against all of the interesting textures of the dragon’s face. Rough scales, wiry beard, leathery nose. 

“Please don’t tease.” He almost sobbed. Genji purred and nuzzled against Zenyatta’s soft belly, tail thrashing. Amber eyes traced down the dragon’s massive body until they settled on a sight that had him gasping, legs subconsciously falling open wider. Two long, thick cocks slid out their sheathes, dripping with copious amounts of precum already. Genji met his gaze and shook his head. He didn’t want to hurt him. Zenyatta lifted his hips a little, tilting them up, his legs following. His fingers skirted around the edges of his puckered rim, rubbing over, but never dipping in. Genji dropped a bottle of lube next to him.

He started off on two fingers, hissing at the sweet stretch. This was nothing to him. The third finger had him moaning wantonly. Genji simply watched in awe, occasionally using his tongue to lap at Zenyatta’s cock. Four fingers had him gasping, chest heaving. 

“Oh please Genji. I’m ready. Please.” He begged so sweetly. The dragon obliged, nudging the monk’s fingers away to briefly lap at his hole. Zenyatta whimpered, clapping his hand over his mouth to muffle himself. A paw awkwardly managed to push his arm back down to his side and held it there. He wanted to hear his sweet mate moan for him.

The head pushed in and Zenyatta sucked in a deep breath. Genji paused, nuzzling his mate’s face, licking the hickeys on his neck. He whined, giving the monk a concerned look. 

“I’m okay, just excited. Please hurry.” Genji nuzzled Zenyatta’s neck as he pushed in. Their hips met with a smack. Obscenities tumbled out of the monk’s mouth. The dragon fucked him in slow, deep thrusts, relishing each gasp and mewl that tumbled out of his mate’s lips. His sweet mate. So open and pliant for him. His hole greedily suckled his cock. Genji could tell Zenyatta was already so close. He trusted him to tell him when he was at his limits. He drove in fast, burying his cock as deep as it would go. Zenyatta thew his head back, hands catching in the sheets as he felt like the air had been punched from his lungs. A slick tongue teased his dusky nipples into stiff peaks. All of this stimulation was causing stars to bloom behind Zenyatta’s eyelids as he screwed his eyes shut. He let go, trusting Genji completely, giving all of himself to his deserving lover.   
Genji’s other cock, slick with pre, slid against Zenyatta’s with each thrust. The monk gripped both of their cocks with one hand, increasing the friction of their desperate grinding.

They came simultaneously; Zenyatta with a broken cry, and the dragon with a harsh growl that rattled Zenyatta’s ribcage with its intensity. Cum splattered on the monk’s belly, most of it Genji’s. He choked back a groan as the dragon’s knot swelled, his cock pumping hot pulses of cum inside. 

“It’s gonna come out!” Zenyatta looked embarrassed, cheeks reddening. Oh yes it was. Genji pulled out, watching his seed spill out of his lover’s sloppy hole. He licked him clean, wringing a second orgasm from him in due time. Once his tongue lapped against the monk’s stomach, he was delighted to discover that he was ticklish there. Zenyatta had to shove Genji’s head away at some point. 

“It’s okay. I’ll get a rag.” Once they were all cleaned up, they laid together in bed. Zenyatta on top of the massive dragon, dragging his fingertips across his scales in nonsense patterns. Tracing each scar, dip, and groove. They fell fast asleep in no time, happy and sated.


	10. Genji's a Wuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji, Rose, Hanzo, and Zenyatta watch a horror movie. Genji doesn't like it. Philosophical conversation turns into porn somehow. Enjoy.

“Whose bright idea was it to have horror movie night? This is disgusting!” Genji exclaimed. On the screen a schoolgirl was hurled at a wall at terminal velocity, resulting in her body becoming a soupy mess of guts and blood. Genji turned his head away, tucking it into Zenyatta’s shoulder. Rose laughed, though whether it was in response to Genji’s reaction, or the gorey scene that just played out, was up for debate. She put her hand into the popcorn bowl, scowling as she realized it was empty… again.   
“Pause! I need to make more popcorn!” She jumped up from her seat and rushed into the kitchen. Athena automatically turned the lights back on as soon as she jumped up. Hanzo followed her without prompting.  
Zenyatta chuckled and put his arms around Genji.   
“Are you scared?”  
“I’m not scared! This is disgusting!” He shouted, offended at the very thought of the monk’s implication. “But if you get scared, I’m here for you to cuddle up on. I’ll protect you from the monsters Zenny.” Zenyatta doubled over in laughter.  
“I think that’s my line. You’ve been terrified since we started the movie.”  
“I am NOT terrified.” Zenyatta side-eyed him.  
“Sure you aren’t.”  
“I sure hope they aren’t making out in the kitchen. OI! HANZO!”  
The archer poked his head around the corner, his seemingly permanent scowl was even more pronounced as he glared at his brother.   
“Why do you need to shout? I’m 10 feet away from you.”   
“Don’t make out with your girlfriend in my kitchen.”  
Hanzo rolled his eyes.   
“I’m sure there are much worse things that have happened in this kitchen then simple displays of affection.” He teased, giving Genji a knowing look. Genji looked horrified.   
“Please don’t tell me you and McCree diddle in here.”   
Hanzo gave Genji a look as if he’d suddenly grown two heads.   
“No, but I can arrange that.”  
“That’s disgusting! I’m banning you from my room!”  
Hanzo gave him an amused look. It was so good that Hanzo was learning to let go of his past. It made teasing him less fun, but it was rewarding to see his brother act like an actual human.  
“Are you now?” He asked, before disappearing behind the wall again. The microwave beeped and the smell of buttered popcorn wafted throughout the small apartment. Genji heard Rose giggle and made a face.  
“Gross!”  
“Laughing is gross?” She asked, reappearing with a fresh bowl of popcorn, Hanzo following at her heels.  
“No. You’re laughing because he did something gross!” Hanzo rolled his eyes and pressed the play button on the remote. Athena dimmed the lights, and the movie resumed.   
Genji began to shake during a very tense scene. A girl was hiding in the closet while the murderer searched the room. The music was beginning to get quiet, indicating an oncoming jumpscare. The footsteps stopped. The potential victim sighed in relief, but the music was still very soft. Genji tucked his head into Zenyatta’s shoulder again. The music swelled as the door was suddenly yanked open and the grotesque face of the murderer filled the screen. Genji saw it out of the corner of his eyes and screamed at the same time as the schoolgirl in the closet. Hanzo, Rose and Zenyatta burst into laughter.   
At the end of the movie, Genji had finally sat back, though he looked exhausted.   
“Not as good as the game or the anime, but still a good gore payoff.” Rose commented as the credits rolled.   
“It was… disturbing. I think we broke Genji though.” Zenyatta responded. Hanzo and Rose looked to Genji, who shook his head.   
“It was awful. And gross. Did I mention it was awful?” They all laughed again.   
Rose and Hanzo left after the movie was over, and Zenyatta turned to Genji.   
“You really don’t like scary movies, do you?” Genji shook his head.  
“I’ve never been into them. I like action movies better. I don’t get why people want to get scared so much.” He sighed. Zenyatta smiled, stroking his back comfortingly.   
“Some people say fear is a powerful aphrodisiac.”   
“I’m not gonna pop a boner while being chased by a man with a chainsaw!”  
Zenyatta’s eyes scrunched up and he snorted.   
“That’s not what I mean, my dear- “  
“I know what you meant. I’m just being facetious. What is the sex appeal there?" Zenyatta shrugged.   
"Probably something to do with realizing you’ve lived through a traumatic moment? I don’t know.”  
“That’s why people are into choking, right?”  
“I… I’m not sure that’s why people are into choking.” Genji laughed at Zenyatta’s disturbed face.   
“You’re too fun to tease.” Genji pressed a sweet apologetic kiss to the monk’s lips. His hands cupped Zenyatta’s cheeks, thumbs stroking along the hollows, admiring the sharp contours of his cheekbones.   
His thumbs ran down past those plush lips --how he wanted to gently push his thumb inside and feel Zenyatta’s hot tongue stroke him -- past the curve of his jaw. They settled right on the sides of his throat. Genji looked into Zenyatta’s eyes, seeking… something. Zenyatta nodded, moving his head to give Genji easier access to his throat. Genji carefully applied some pressure, just under his jaw. Zenyatta’s eyes burned into Genji’s, intense and fiery with want.   
Oh. He was into this. Genji was aware of where to squeeze and how much pressure to use. This wasn’t his first time blood choking someone. He counted to ten in his head and let go, watching as Zenyatta gasped, his chest heaving. There was a very prominent bulge in his leggings.   
“Oh Zen… You like this?” Zenyatta nodded, scooting forward until he sat in Genji’s lap. Genji’s warm hands roamed under his sweater. He grumbled in annoyance at the fact that Zenyatta was wearing a tank top underneath. His hands slipped under that too, and he searched for his shy nipples. His fingers brushed over Zenyatta’s pebbly areolae, pinching them between thumb and forefinger and rolling until the monk began to squirm in his lap. It usually took a little bit of finessing to get those shy little peaks to pop out. He snaked his hands out and back up the sweater, pulling it off as he went. Genji chuckled at the sight of his erect nipples in the thin cotton of his tank top, tenting it so obscenely. Two cute little buds. He placed a kiss to each one, then sealed his lips against Zenyatta’s, moving in time with him, melting into the kiss.   
They broke apart when they needed to breathe, a small string of spit connecting their tongues. Zenyatta’s full lips were swollen from the hungry kisses and nibbles of his frisky lover.   
“Genji.” He breathed, hands finding Genji’s and bringing them back up to the sides of his neck. Genji got the hint –his breath had hitched a little. When had he gotten so effected by this? – and squeezed. He counted to ten, watching with morbid fascination as Zenyatta had begun to rut against him. He had only gotten to 8 when Zenyatta’s face had started to flush, and he immediately let go.  
“Shit, Zen. Are you okay?” Genji stroked the monk’s face, concern slightly abating as Zenyatta fervently nodded in response. His chest still heaved.  
“Yes. I’m okay. Just… a little embarrassed.” Genji could only blink in response. His hands moved down and stroked along Zenyatta’s back. Genji smiled as Zenyatta hummed in content, arching his back to feel the soothing pressure of Genji’s fingertips, the occasional itch scratched from the drag of his blunt fingernails. He turned to putty in Genji’s arms and it made Genji so happy. To be loved so wholly by someone as pure as Zenyatta. Well… Almost pure.   
Genji snaked his hands into the waistband of Zenyatta’s leggings. Genji groaned at the feeling of bare skin. He had been expecting Zenyatta to wear underwear.   
“You’re trying to kill me. You’re such a filthy slut.” He pulled Zenyatta’s leggings down and cupped both of his cheeks, squeezing, then releasing, only to bring his hands back down in an open-palmed slap. Zenyatta whined, rutting his hips against Genji’s thickly muscled thigh, trying to seek some friction. His cock ached.   
“Please touch me.” He nibbled at Genji’s neck, desperately grinding against him. Genji’s hands on his hips stilled him. His fingers gripped hard enough to bruise. A reminder of who was in charge. Zenyatta was pulled and tugged until he was lying over Genji’s lap, ass up in the air.   
“What’s this?” Genji asked, finger lightly tugging on the string of beads that stuffed his puffy rim.   
“Nooooo!” The monk cried, shaking his head as he desperately tried to keep the beads clutched inside. The first bead popped out with an audible, wet, squelching sound.   
“Oh Zenyatta…” Genji breathed, tracing his finger around his slick, fluttering hole. “Are you sore? Can I just put my cock in?” Zenyatta nodded enthusiastically, grinding his still clothed cock against the couch now. “No more of that.” Genji growled softly. He pushed the bead back in and slapped his ass three more times in rapid succession. The monk was drooling now.   
“I bet you could cum. Just like this. All I have to do is play with your ass a little and you get all weepy on me. You were made for this. For submitting to me.” Zenyatta nodded, moaning as Genji started teasing his finger into his already stuffed hole. “Say it. Say you’re mine. Tell me who you belong to.” Another smack.  
“You! I’m yours! I belong to you Genji-sama!” Zenyatta cried. Genji’s cock gave a powerful stir at that, straining against his zipper. Genji’s finger slipped in and Zenyatta shouted, shuddering through a strong orgasm, the front of his leggings was stained and slippery.   
“Genji…” He moaned brokenly, resting his cheek against the couch cushion, panting softly.   
“Did you cum? Did it feel good?” He cooed, stroking his hand along the curve of Zenyatta’s reddened ass. Zenyatta nodded. He wasn’t even sure if Genji was paying attention to his nonverbal response. Apparently, he wasn’t, because his hand gently stroked along Zenyatta’s cheek, making sure he was breathing.  
“Are you okay Zen? Do we need to stop?”

“No! Don’t stop…” He sat up and straddled Genji’s thighs, resting his head in the crook of his neck. “You haven’t gotten to cum yet.” His fingers lovingly stroked the outline of Genji’s cock from where it strained obscenely in his jeans. “Do you want to use me Genji? Want to fuck my hole open? Make it slippery with your cum?” 

Genji kissed Zenyatta’s cheek, then leaned down to kiss his chest. He teased his nipples with tongue and teeth this time, trying to get them to peak again. Genji latched his mouth over one and suckled. Zenyatta let out a long moan, arching his back, pushing his chest closer to Genji's mouth. His other hand groped and squeezed and pinched the other bud, watching in fascination as the pebbled flesh finally came out of hiding. Everything about Zenyatta was cute.

"Genji please..." He croaked, voice breaking with need. Genji released his flesh with a loud pop, pride surging as Zenyatta's nipple had hardened again. He rubbed his thumb over it, cooing at the squirming monk as he rubbed his thumb over it. Zenyatta shivered against him. "Please!" He begged again, louder this time. 

"Okay. Okay." He placed one last kiss to each nipple, then trailed his hand back down to Zenyatta's hips. Genji pulled his leggings off the rest of the way. The head of his cock was shiny and wet with cum from Zenyatta's previous orgasm.

"Let me clean you up." Genji carefully laid Zenyatta down on the couch and crawled over him. Zenyatta placed his foot over Genji's face and pushed him back. 

"If you do what I think you're about to do I won't last much longer. Please..." He turned onto his stomach and presented himself to Genji, wiggling his butt a bit.

"Stop that!" He laughed. "You're gonna make me laugh!" SNRK! Zenyatta burst into laughter, nearly doubling over as Genji's sudden snort took him by surprise. The two dissolved into giggles, laughing until their stomachs hurt and the need to breathe became too great. They regained their composure and attempted to bring the mood back with slow kisses. They took their time. They hardly ever had time to take off and laze with one another like this. It was a welcome reprieve from the world and all of its bullshit. Genji and Zenyatta were learning new things about one another every day. Especially during down-time like this. Zenyatta started straddling Genji's thighs once again.

Genji unbuttoned his pants to reach inside his boxers. His dick was still semi-hard, but a couple of pumps with his fist had the blood rushing back to it. Zenyatta watched in amazement, pulling away from Genji's lips to watch him touch himself. He whimpered so sweetly when Genji had seized both of their cocks in one hand and stroked them simultaneously. They rutted against one another, gasping into each other's mouths at the dual sensations. 

"Let's cum like this." Genji panted. He was so close. Could feel his impending orgasm hurtling towards him. Pulling like elastic, so close to snapping. A whine and a fervent nod from Zenyatta was all he needed. Genji redoubled his efforts, ignoring everything else. He needed Zenyatta to cum first. He still had half a mind to ensure that. He reached up with his other hand to squeeze Zenyatta's throat, carefully positioning his thumb and forefinger in the right places, making sure to avoid putting any pressure on the front column of his throat.

It only took 5 seconds. Zenyatta furiously tapped Genji's elbow and threw his head back when he was released, hips stuttering as his orgasm had him shaking and gasping. Genji held on, continuing to stroke up and down. He was so close. Zenyatta fell forward and rested against Genji, head tucked into the crook of his neck as he babbled meaningless nothings into Genji's ear interlaced with gasps and hiccups. Genji gnashed his teeth as he came, letting his head fall against the back of the couch. Genji slowly came down from his high and wrapped his arms around Zenyatta's body. 

"Are you okay? Zenyatta?" Zenyatta hummed in response, nodding his head. Genji ran his fingers along the monk's spine, smiling as Zenyatta giggled and squirmed away. 

"I love you." Genji kissed all 9 of the teal dots on his forehead. Jieba, they were called. He was aware of the method in which they were achieved. They were basically burn scars, but the incense used on Zenyatta must have transferred pigment to his skin. It must have hurt horribly. His heart ached at the thought of someone so loving and kind as Zenyatta having to go through all that suffering. Apparently, it hadn't been his choice either. Perhaps this was why horror movies ddin't seem to affect him much. He'd known true fear.

"I love you too, Genji. So much." He kissed Genji, bringing him out of his melancholy thoughts. At least Zenyatta didn't let his past affect him. That was how he continued, and that was what he taught Genji. To look forward. The past was important, and occasional reflection cannot be helped, but dwelling so long in the past impedes future progress. Zenyatta was so wise. He was beautiful in and out, and Genji was so helplessly in love with him.


	11. ABO/Arranged Marriage AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a commission for the lovely new-recipe over on tumblr!  
> Mondatta and Hanzo agree to have their younger brothers married to one another.

Genji sat on a silk cushion at the kotatsu table surrounded by screens. A lacquered flask of hot sake steamed away atop the table; the thin sakazuki cups had been broken once by Genji, then repaired with gold lacquer. Everything in this room had a personal touch. Everything in this room was expensive. Meant to make an impression. Genji picked at the loose threads on his tie. How long was he supposed to wait for this person?

Apparently not long. A bald man in white and purple robes entered the room. He had nine teal dots on his forehead, gold paint that covered his entire bottom lip and continued in a straight line down his chin and neck, and red eyeliner that swooped into a sharp wing on his lower waterline. He had the poutiest lips Genji had ever seen on a man. Everything about him was neat and orderly. The geometric shapes painted on his face only enhanced his natural beauty.

Then he smelled him. He screamed Omega. Their eyes met, and Genji found he could not look away. It seemed his suitor couldn’t look away either. Rather, he refused to look away. He was issuing a challenge to Genji it seemed.

“Shimada-san?” He asked, hands clasped in front of him. He unclasped his hands briefly to bow. No matter how much Genji studied him, he still couldn’t find out anything about this man. Genji quickly got to his feet and mirrored the monk’s gesture.

“Yes. Please just call me Genji. You are Tekhartha-san, correct?” The monk smiled slyly.

“No.” Genji’s heart sank. His eyes widened in horror, and the strange monk began laughing, covering his mouth as he did so. He had a laugh like tinkling bells. Wind chimes ringing on a lazy summer day when the wind was merciful.

“My goodness! Pardon me. You’re correct. I just wanted to see the look on your face.” Genji sighed in relief. He already liked this person. “Please call me Zenyatta.” Zenyatta’s reserved body language melted away into something more relaxed. He was just testing Genji.

–

“He opened the door just a fraction of an inch. Mind you, he’s well aware of the kinds of pranks I pull. Just as he poked his head in the doorway, the bucket of water fell along with an open bag of flour and chicken feathers!” Genji erupted into laughter at the thought of it.

“Were you punished?”

“If you could call cleaning up the mess I intended to clean anyway a punishment, then yes. I suppose I was.”

“What other pranks have you pulled?” Genji leaned forward to listen better, his closed fist rested underneath his chin, supporting his head. Zenyatta simply raised an eyebrow up at him as he poured sake into Genji’s cup first, then his own. That look came back.

“I’ve been talking this whole time, have I not?” He sipped the warm sake. It was smooth and sweet. This was the Shimada clan’s personal brew. The secret was the lavender petals that Hanako Shimada had grown in her garden. They hadn’t been tended to since her death, but miraculously, the lavender still grew.

“Ah. You’re right. How rude of me. Let me tell you of a few of my shenanigans-”

“These sakazuki are beautiful. Did you buy them like this?” The monk interrupted. Genji was slightly irked by the interruption, but it would be rude not to answer.

“No. I dropped them when I was really young, and they broke. I was so lucky that they had broken into two neat pieces. These were my mother’s favorite for entertaining guests. She was fond of this art called kintsukuroi.”

“I’ve heard of this. Was she happy?”

“Oh yes. She said they were even more valuable and she thanked me for going to the trouble of fixing them.” He smiled fondly at the memory. Zenyatta could sense something else behind the memory. Longing.

“How lovely. Thank you for sharing something so precious with me.” Genji’s heart thudded in his chest. He was already smitten.

–

Genji head out to the deck outside his room, a pack of cigarettes in hand. He jumped at the stern expression of his elder brother. Hanzo seemed surprised to see Genji’s face as well, hand hovering slightly above where the door handle had been moments prior. He blinked his confusion away and managed a small smile at his brother.

“How did it go?” Genji’s gaze darted down to the floor, his hands fidgeting at his sides. The very image of bashful. He was trying too hard to be aloof like his brother. Hanzo chuckled at that.

“Fine I guess…” He trailed off, hoping to every higher being that he wasn’t turning pink.

“Hm,” Hanzo’s smile was growing wider. “Fine you guess?” Genji groaned and shoved Hanzo aside. He sat on the edge of the deck, his feet dangling over the koi pond mote that Hanzo had built around the house. ‘Something to help me relax.’ He’d explained. Genji didn’t mind. The pretty koi livened the place up. Currently the mote was swollen with cherry blossom petals. It hadn’t taken long at all in this pink hellscape. At least they had a few good maples to contrast with the cherry blossoms.

“He’s cute. And funny. I like him.” Hanzo was grinning from ear-to-ear now.

“Excellent. Would you see him again?” Genji nodded, lighting a cigarette, then immediately offering it to his brother. Hanzo took it gratefully and took a long drag, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke. He sat down next to his brother and ashed his cigarette in the tray. Genji lit up another and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Yeah.” Genji answered after he’d had some time to reflect.

“The way his brother fondly described him. He reminds me of you in some ways,” Hanzo paused to take another drag from his cigarette. Genji wasn’t sure what to make of that statement. Their relationship had seemed irreparable some time ago, but Hanzo seemed to have finally realized what was most important. He made a show of blowing smoke rings and Genji grinned slyly. He was about to tease him about a Cowboy he knew when he was interrupted. “Of course, he has more discipline.” He frowned at the cigarette ash that had fallen onto the deck. “Pay attention! You’re getting ash on the deck.” Hanzo grumbled.

“Shit. Sorry.” He swept it into the pond and Hanzo looked offended.

“Are you trying to kill the fish?” Genji rolled his eyes.

–

Their second meeting had been arranged by Zenyatta’s brother. They met at a park, and Genji was surprised to see Zenyatta in casual clothes. Short overalls, red converse, a mustard yellow, short-sleeved collared shirt, and round sunglasses. He reminded Genji of the handsome male models in Harajuku magazines. He’d fit right in. What the hell were they doing in a boring old park?

“Wanna go to Harajuku?” Zenyatta’s eyes lit up, but then he schooled his expression back. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“We were meant to stay in the park, but…” His excitement and curiosity of the fashion district of Tokyo greatly outweighed the inevitable tongue-lashing he was bound to receive from Mondatta later. He walked alongside Genji, wondering if they were going to take the bullet train. He sure hoped they’d be taking the bullet train. He’d never been on a bullet train before!

They approached the gates of the Shimada estate, and Zenyatta gave Genji a confused look.

“We’ll take my car.” Zenyatta was a little sad that they wouldn’t be taking the train, but he was interested in what kind of car Genji drove. He wasn’t surprised to see a shiny green sportscar.

“Fitting.” Was the only thing he could think to say. Genji burst into laughter.

“Loud, right? Hanzo’s car is dark blue, because he’s boring.” Zenyatta giggled behind his hand.

They sped off down the freeway with the top down, the wind blowing in their faces. This beat the bullet train any day. They arrived at a parking structure where Genji nonchalantly handed his keys and a few bills to the valet.

They entered a large department store. Clothes and accessories spanned the aisles as far as the eye could see.

“Why don’t we try some stuff on? I think this choker would look cute on you.”

They left the mall a few hours later, Genji’s arms laden with bags, while Zenyatta held three or four.

“You really ddin’t have to buy me all this.”

“Yes, I did. You look cute in everything.”

“Want me to carry a few bags?”

“No.”

–

Hanzo and Mondatta had rushed the marriage agreement along. There would be no big ceremony. Zenyatta would write his name in the family roster, then complete their registration at the municipal office in Shinjuku. Hanzo and Mondatta were present as witnesses.

Zenyatta kept to himself throughout the whole process, hands fidgeting at his sides. Genji wondered what could be wrong. This was unlike Zenyatta. Was he having doubts? DId he not feel anything for Genji? His fears were quickly abated when Zenyatta’s eyes met his and he smiled. It was small, but it gave Genji hope. Maybe he was just as nervous.

–

Only later at home – their home – did Genji find out why his husband was so quiet. The smell hit him like a freight train. He was in heat and the smell was making Genji wild, his cock twitching in interest.

He felt a deep rumble in his chest. Genji wasn’t even conscious of the fact that he was purring.

“Zenyatta.” The monk looked to Genji, eyes dazed, a silent plea on his lips. “Are you in heat?”

Zenyatta nodded. He crawled forward on all fours to drape himself over Genji where he lounged in bed.

“Kiss me?” He practically begged.

“Yeah. Can I touch you?” Zenyatta nodded, a shy blush spread across his cheeks. Genji froze for a moment. “Have you ever done this before?” The monk shook his head and Genji sighed, resting a hand on his thigh. “I’ll be gentle. I’ll make you feel so good.” He purred, nuzzling against the scent gland on his neck. His smell was strongest here.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss. It was a little awkward at first, but they eventually melted into each other. Genji had craved those lips since the moment he laid eyes on them. They were just as soft as he’d imagined. Their tongues slid together and Zenyatta hummed, lazily kissing his Alpha. He felt so safe. Genji’s scent was like a balm to his frayed nerves. Genji wrapped his arms around Zenyatta and rolled him onto his back, managing to do so without breaking their kiss.

Genji sat up between Zenyatta’s legs, hands tracing along his calves. He hiked the front of Zenyatta’s shirt up and kissed the exposed skin, trailing down to the waistband of his jeans. Zenyatta squirmed and laughed as Genji pressed feather-light kisses across his ticklish skin. He unbuttoned Zenyatta’s jeans and slowly dragged them off. His eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets at the sight that greeted him.

While Genji had been looking at accessories in the department store, Zenyatta had made some purchases of his own. White lacey panties; nearly transparent, stockings and a garterbelt. It was like he was unwrapping a present. Genji pulled Zenyatta’s shirt off over his head and was greeted with the sight of a matching white bustier, the same lace flower pattern decorated his midriff and the cups of the garment. Attached to the whole ensemble, was a shrug of sorts that started just below his shoulders like gloves. Genji swallowed thickly. Zenyatta had been wearing this all day. Hiding this under a pair of dark jeans and an unassuming button-down. All he needed was a veil. As if he were reading his mind, Zenyatta wiggled out from underneath Genji and draped a veil over his head.

“Is this for me?” He asked, an amused smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around the monk and dragged him back down to the bed. Zenyatta giggled at the sudden playful pounce and shrieked as Genji began tickling him for a brief amount of time. Genji stopped when Zenyatta tried to hold his hands still.

“Yes. All for my husband.” Zenyatta opened his legs a little wider. He knew what he wanted. He knew what his body needed. It didn’t stop the fact that he hadn’t the faintest idea of what to expect. The cool air of Genji’s bedroom made Zenyatta’s skin break out in goosebumps. It didn’t help that his panties were now absolutely soaked with slick. He needed Genji. Needed his touch.

“Genji, please. Please touch me.”

“Okay, okay.”

Genji slowly peeled the panties away from Zenyatta’s soaked core, purring deep in his chest at just how wet he was already. His finger easily slipped into his greedy hole with a squelch. Genji mouthed at the Omega’s neck as he prepped him for his knot, lips close to his scent glands. He slipped in a second finger when Zenyatta had relaxed enough. He wanted nothing more than to breed him. To pump him full of his seed, maybe get him nice and swollen with his pups. His cock throbbed at the thought and Genji could feel his knot beginning to form.

Zenyatta held onto Genji for dear life when a third finger slipped in. His muscles clenched around Genji’s finger like a vice and his eyes screwed shut. The stretching wasn’t painful, but it was a bit uncomfortable. Genji immediately stilled his movements and looked at Zenyatta, whose lack of pleasured moans worried him, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Does it hurt? We can stop.” Zenyatta shook his head and took a deep breath before speaking.

“It just feels strange. Please be gentle.” Genji leaned down to capture his lips in a tender kiss.

“Of course.” He slowly scissored his fingers, stretching Zenyatta’s sweet hole as gently as he could. Once he had gotten to the point of pistoning his fingers in and out, swallowing every sweet little cry and warble he got from his husband, he stopped.

“Are you ready for me? Do you want my knot?”

“Breed me. Bond me.” Zenyatta exposed his neck to his mate and hooked his legs around Genji’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Wait a minute,” The Alpha chuckled at Zenyatta’s needy insistence. “Let me get my clothes off first.” Genji gingerly removed his fingers, humming at the obscene sound it made. He took his time, wanting to drag this out for as long as he could. He hoped Zenyatta would grow impatient and beg him.

“Genji, please. Anata…” Genji’s heart swelled with affection at the pet name. He quickly undressed as if he had a fire lit under his ass. Zenyatta smiled coyly when Genji settled back between his legs and kissed his way up, scraping his sharp canines against the soft, supple skin of his inner thighs. He nipped the juncture between his thigh and pubic bone and Zenyatta twitched. Genji finally surged up and rested his head in the crook of Zenyatta’s neck, breath tickling over his scent glands. Zenyatta shuddered.

"Ready?” He felt Zenyatta nod but didn’t move until he verbally agreed. Genji took himself in hand and pumped a couple of times before gingerly guiding his cock into the slippery clutch of Zenyatta’s ass. His walls squeezed Genji’s cock so perfectly. Their hips were flush. Tears spilled into Zenyatta’s neat hairline.

“Are you okay?” The Omega responded by bucking back against Genji. He took his own cock in hand and ran his fingers along the slit, petting the head as he attempted to fuck himself on Genji’s length. Genji quickly got the picture and pulled out almost all the way, before slowly sliding himself back in. He picked up tempo only when Zenyatta had begged.

“Motto! Hayaku!” Genji groaned and bit down on Zenyatta’s neck, sharp canines piercing his scent gland and bonding them together. He licked the wound after, his saliva causing the punctures to scab over much faster. He doubled his efforts, fucking deep into Zenyatta with sharp rabbit thrusts. He barely moved an inch, but that didn’t seem to deter Zenyatta any. In fact, the Omega was practically howling, his cock wept fresh beads of precum into his hand as he meanly stroked himself. He was so tight now. Their bonding seemed to have made their coupling much more intense.

“You’re mine. All mine. No one else can have you.” Genji’s voice had taken on a harsher edge. He pulled all the way out, then pushed back in with a wet slap. Zenyatta came with a long drawn out cry of Genji’s name, his spend glistening on the sleeves. Genji was thrown over the edge not long after, his knot keeping them close together.

“I love you.” Zenyatta breathed, hands intertwining with Genji’s. He was sated for now, but his heat came in waves. Hopefully they’d have enough time to rest before the next one.

Genji pulled out when his knot finally went down, but he immediately replaced his cock with a glass buttplug. A large emerald was set into the base of it.

“Don’t waste a drop. I want you to bear my pups.” He growled. They both settled into a comfortable, dreamless sleep until the next wave hit. He woke up to the sight of Zenyatta laying on his back, fingers loosely stroking his cock. He smiled coyly at Genji, inviting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus content here. https://zennyboyrp.tumblr.com/post/173497429563/abo-verse-fic


	12. Baihu!Genji and Zenyatta (Possible Bestiality Warning?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An impatient white tiger vies for his master's attention.

The wind outside the temple wailed like a banshee. The windchimes clanged together in the chaos, adding a haunting atmosphere to the cacophony of sounds outside the temple doors. Zenyatta, however, did not seem disturbed by it. Instead he sat calmly indoors and worked on the orange scarf he’d been knitting for some time now while he waited out the blizzard. The orbs around his head orbited serenely, reflecting his current mood. An impatient Genji had his head laid in his master’s lap, begging for pets. Each time Zenyatta paused in his knitting to take a sip of tea, Genji would butt his head against the monk’s warm hand.

Still, Zenyatta was hyperfocused on the task at hand. Maybe he’d finally have the scarf ready in time for Genji’s birthday this year. The white tiger gave up and instead resorted to watching the orbs slowly spin around Zenyatta’s head. Learning their pattern, timing his attack. Thunk! He succeeded in whacking one out of the air and immediately sprung up to chase it around the room. Zenyatta still didn’t notice.

It didn’t take long for Genji to get bored of the orb. He brought it back to Zenyatta, setting the bronze ball in his lap. He just wanted attention! Validity! Pets! Zenyatta’s hands reached for his mug again and Genji nudged it out of the way, laying his big head in its place.

“Oh!” Zenyatta looked at Genji with a fond smile. “You’re not my tea mug.” His fingers scratched behind Genji’s ears nonetheless. The tiger chuffed happily, closing his eyes as his master lavished him with affection. Zenyatta pet him for just a little while longer, then pressed a kiss to the top of the tiger’s head and resumed his work.

His mate was so sweet. He loved Zenyatta so much. A teacher, a lover, a best friend, and his biggest supporter. He was kind, funny, and wise. All traits that Genji had once thought were overrated. He was younger in those days, but it was still funny to him that he would fall so hard for someone with those exact qualities he’d rolled his eyes at. He especially loved Zenyatta’s expressive face. How his eyes and nose would scrunch up when he laughed, or how intimidating he could be when he was angry. He especially loved the cute faces his gorgeous mate would make in the throes of passion.

Genji stood up and tackled Zenyatta down to the ground, pinning him under his massive body. The monk cried out in shock, then looked straight up at the tiger with a stern expression. Genji shifted into his – very naked - humanoid form, an apologetic look on his face.

“I couldn’t help it. You look so cute like this.” He leaned down and sealed his lips against Zenyatta’s, humming when the monk dragged his fingers up and down his back. Their lips parted with a wet smack.

“You’ve been vying for my attention for some time now. What are you going to do now that you’ve got it?” Genji smiled wickedly at him.

“This.” He trailed down Zenyatta’s body and pushed his robes aside, exposing his naked body to the cool night air. He hooked his arms under Zenyatta’s thighs and trailed kisses down his pelvic bone, laughing softly as Zenyatta practically melted under him. Genji began stroking Zenyatta’s cock to full hardness, cooing as his master bit his lip to prevent himself from making sound.

Genji’s tongue laved over his hole, before pushing in past the tight ring of muscle. Zenyatta gasped, jerking in his grip. Genji hooked his arms tighter, restricting any possible movement of his master’s hips. Zenyatta clapped his hand to his mouth, trying as hard as he could to repress the whimpers and shouts bubbling up in his throat. Genji drooled as he fucked Zenyatta on his tongue. He loved how responsive his sweet mate was. Zenyatta was tossing his head back and forth, tears of frustration spilling over and rolling into his hairline. Genji smirked as he pulled away, admiring his handiwork. Zenyatta’s cock was steadily weeping thin, sticky strands into the mess all over his belly.

Genji wondered if Zenyatta would last through his prepping him. He took the bottle of lube from the drawer near their bed. Zenyatta looked at him with a dazed expression when the cap of the lube bottle popped open. Their eyes met and Zenyatta smiled. Genji’s heart panged. He loved his master so much.

Then Zenyatta’s mouth fell open into a perfect ‘o’, his head dropping back against the mattress.

“Ohhhhh!” He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. Genji had pushed two fingers into Zenyatta’s hole, crooking his fingers in search of his g-spot. He’d found it, apparently, judging by how the whimpers and moans freely spilled from his master’s mouth. He had to be careful. He didn’t want Zenyatta to cum before he got to fuck him nice and deep.

He slipped a third finger in, scissoring all three, stretching him open. Zenyatta grabbed hold of Genji’s hand and kept it in place, silently encouraging him to keep doing what he was doing. His walls were starting to clamp down. He was so close to cumming. Genji pulled his fingers out slowly. His hands massaged and kneaded Zenyatta’s thighs while he waited for him to come back from the brink. Zenyatta grew impatient, hole gaping around nothing when he wanted to be filled so full.

“Fuck me. Please!” Genji growled deep in his throat as he stroked his cock to full hardness. He knew his primal side would win over. His rut was approaching soon. He shushed Zenyatta nonetheless.

“Quiet. Don’t want the others to hear, now do we?” He began to push in, groaning at the tight clutch of his master’s velvet walls. He growled again, hiking the monk’s legs up higher, than folding him nearly in half, fucking into his sweet pliant hole with wild abandon.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Genjiiii!” Zenyatta was even louder now. Their next-door neighbor could probably hear them now. Especially with how thin the walls were. Genji cupped Zenyatta’s cheek, then sunk his thumb into the noisy monk’s mouth, watching with fascination as he closed his eyes and suckled on the digit. He paid it the same attention he would Genji’s cock. The sight sent a jolt of pleasure down Genji’s spine.

Zenyatta was right back where he was earlier. The head of his cock was shiny and red. It looked like it ached to be touched. Genji granted him partial mercy, making a loose tunnel around his cockhead with his index finger and thumb. Zenyatta desperately bucked up into it, which in turn caused Genji’s brutal thrusts to go deeper. His face was so red now. Sweat beaded down his temples, his entire body was covered in a thin sheen of perspiration.

“Are you close Master?” He asked a little louder than he should have. He’d seen their neighbor look at Zenyatta in a manner he wasn’t quite comfortable with before. He would know who warmed his master’s bed. Who his master loved most. Genji’s possessive streak was ugly, but it couldn’t be helped when he was so close to his rut.

Zenyatta frantically bobbed his head, still suckling Genji’s thumb. Genji’s hips snapped forward in sloppy, uncoordinated thrusts. He wasn’t too far off from his own end. It would most likely happen like a domino effect. How could any man survive through the hot clutches of his master’s beautiful body? He had scars here and there, but then again, most people did. It didn’t detract from his beauty. His personality was radiant and so was his smile. Zenyatta had eyes that Genji wanted to get lost in. Brown with the prettiest touch of yellow. Almost as yellow as his pants. Like the amber candies he and Hanzo would buy to gross out their mother. Every part of Zenyatta’s body was perfect to Genji.

“You’re so beautiful.” He groaned, burying his head in the column of Zenyatta’s throat, sharp canines teasing the flesh. Zenyatta grew very stiff, screwing his eyes shut as Genji’s sloppy thrusts and sappy words sent him over the edge. His cock spurted thick ropes of cum all over his chest, some going as far as his chin. The monk’s mouth hung open, tongue lolling out when Genji sat up to pinch Zenyatta’s shy nipples, rolling the hardened bud between his fingers.

The hot clutch of Zenyatta’s hole spelled his doom. His cock pumped wave after wave of cum inside his sweet master. He chuffed as some of it spilled out, watched it slowly ooze out of his puffy hole. He couldn’t pull out if he wanted to. He was still cumming, snapping his hips forward in half-hearted thrusts.

“Do you feel full Master?” He asked, cradling the small swell of his belly reverently. Zenyatta nodded, a tranquil look on his face. Genji gently pulled out, groaning as some of his cum came rushing out with his cock. Zenyatta spread his cheeks, making direct eye contact with Genji as he pushed more of his frothy load out, further staining the bedsheets.

“Will you fill me up again?” He asked, hand snaking under his own leg to push his middle finger inside his puffy rim. Genji shuddered.

“Of course.”


	13. Blackwatch!Genji and Zenyatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unflappable monk frustrated Genji to no end. Just once he wanted to get a rise out of him...

Zenyatta was an enigma. He would tease Genji and make sarcastic jokes one minute, then turn around with words wise beyond his years. He was infuriatingly kind and patient. Genji wanted to know what it took to get under his skin. To see this unflappable monk flounder for words like he often did in his presence. Petty revenge was in order.

He found the perfect opportunity one afternoon. There was a lapse in the day meant for refueling. Both the omnic monks and the human monks needed this afternoon break. Humans needed to eat, and some of the older models of omnics needed to plug in for a bit. Zenyatta had been absent from his usual spot and Genji went off to investigate. Zenyatta was the only person he felt comfortable around, thus he tended to follow him around like a lost duckling.

He poked his head into Zenyatta’s room and stopped short when he saw the monk sliding his fingers in and out of his puffy rim, free hand clamped over his mouth. He was sitting in front of a mirror, watching his hole stretch around the three fingers pumping in and out. Genji’s cock gave a powerful stir at the image. He palmed his cock through his pants, enraptured with how the monk managed to slip a fourth finger in. His stomach muscles were twitching, indicating he either just found his sweet spot or was about to cum. Genji didn’t want the peep show to end. He had never seen the monk so vulnerable like this.

“Genji?” The ninja was violently pulled from his thoughts. Zenyatta was looking straight at him now. He’d stilled the movements of his hand but made no effort to cover himself up whatsoever. His gaze was… inviting. The monk’s legs fell open wider and he made a show of fucking himself on his four fingers.

“Oh, Genji.” Zenyatta whined, eyes never leaving Genji’s intense stare. He brought one leg up high, toes pointed, and moaned, shuddering at the new delicious angle he’d created. Genji wordlessly stepped into the room, behind Zenyatta, and sat down. He could see his eyes boring back at him through the mirror. The view of Zenyatta’s fingers working his hole open was even better back here. There was a dildo on the floor, as well as the foil packet of a condom. He intended to fuck himself with this puny thing? Genji scoffed.

“Have you come to fuck me or watch?” Zenyatta asked sternly, eyes focused on the ninja’s in the mirror. Genji felt insulted. He’d wipe that look right off the monk’s smug face. He was going to reduce him to a sobbing mess who could only beg for his cock. Genji slipped his cock out of his hakama, giving it a few good pumps before lining up with Zenyatta’s entrance. The monk easily slid down on his length, sweet, slick walls squeezing every inch. Excess lube dribbled out in globs down his thighs. Genji groaned, laying his head against Zenyatta’s shoulders.

"Oh my god…“ Zenyatta babbled as Genji was finally buried in to the hilt. Without warning, the monk began bouncing in his lap, desperate for his cock. Genji growled, grabbing the monk’s hips to anchor himself as he drove in, pace punishing. His powerful thrusts destroyed any sort of rhythm Zennyatta had going, easily overpowering the monk. The sounds of their skin slapping together permeated the room, only interrupted by Zenyatta’s staccato moans. As if the deep breaths he gulped in were being fucked out by Genji’s pounding hips.

"Oh my god!” He repeated, louder this time. “Oh my god!” He sounded like a broken record. Genji grunted and pulled out, chest heaving. He didn’t want to cum just yet.

"On your knees.“ He ground out, voice gravelly from lack of use. Zenyatta did as instructed, head looking over his shoulder at Genji, watching to see what he was planning.

SMACK! Zenyatta whined, laying his head on the floor, ass up in the air. Genji’s rough treatment was driving him wild. He didn’t have long to process the sting before Genji smacked him again, harder this time. Zenyatta cried out at the second blow, colors blooming behind his tightly shut lids. His cock twitched where it hung between his legs, spurting out thick strands of cum on the floor.

"Don’t look at me!” He whimpered, trembling. Genji hummed as he stroked Zenyatta’s reddened cheek. There was a sort of condescending tone to it, and it only riled Zenyatta up further. He whimpered where he lay, just hoping Genji would continue to seek his own pleasure. To use him like a cocksleeve. His cock gave a traitorous twitch. A valiant attempt to harden again.

Another swat. The sweetest stinging pain. Genji was heavy handed and Zenyatta was very, very thankful. Genji spread his cheeks to look at his hole, the rim puffy from the pounding he’d taken moments before.

"Please…“ He whined, though it sounded much closer to a sob.

"You’re a mess.” Zenyatta gasped, biting his lip as the tip of Genji’s cock slowly slid in. He stopped there to nudge the monk’s knees further apart. Zenyatta shook as he took inch after inch once again. Genji was fully seated once more, pausing to let Zenyatta adjust. His hands settled on the monk’s hips with a bruising grip. He pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in with an audible slap.

"You’re hard again. You really like being treated like a fucktoy, huh? Bet you prance around this temple begging for a cock to warm your belly.“ He slammed forward again, biting his lip at the hot clutch of Zenyatta’s insides. He was buried so deep inside. Zenyatta could practically feel him pressing against the inside of his abdomen. Genji’s hand smoothed up his belly, stopping to pinch his pouty areolas, rolling the pebbled flesh between his fingers. His hips barely moved an inch, but Zenyatta was still as receptive. Genji managed to get those shy little peaks out. He twisted and tugged, grinning cockily as Zenyatta was immediately more vocal.

"You like it when I play with your nipples? They’re so shy. Takes a little bit of coaxing to get them out, huh? The only part of you that has modesty.” Genji grunted. His hands abandoned Zenyatta’s chest to grip at his hips. His punishing thrusts resumed, taking Zenyatta by surprise. He cried out, hands scrabbling at nothing, desperate for something to hold onto. Genji leaned against Zenyatta’s back, easing the monk’s hips down flush to the floor. His hands intertwined with Zenyatta’s, his thrusts beginning to get sloppy now.

Gold light erupted from Zenyatta’s jieba as he sobbed through an intense orgasm. Genji buried his face into Zenyatta’s shoulder blades as he came, filling him up. Golden arms caressed Genji all over like an embrace. He was bewildered. He had never seen any of the monks do this before.

"Zenyatta?“ He pulled out carefully and turned the monk over. The arms pulled Genji down over Zenyatta’s body.

"I’m okay. Please… Don’t go.” He practically begged. No matter who Genji bedded, he’d never leave immediately after. It went against the few morals he had.

"I won’t… What… What is this?“ He asked, gesturing to the golden arms that stroked his back, and the hands that caressed his face.

"I believe Master Mondatta called it Transcendence. Very few people can manage it, he told me. I don’t know if it’s different for everyone, but when I enter Transcendence, it’s because my mind has cleared. I have no negative thoughts to plague me, nor positive thoughts to ground me. I am closer than ever to the Iris like this. These arms… They’re the will of the Iris. Its power drawn straight into a vessel.”

"It’s… pleasant.“ Genji responded. And it was. He felt safe, the agonizing pain of his cybernetics was just a buzz in the back of his mind. He could get addicted to this. “Could you teach me how to do it?”

Zenyatta pursed his lips, a thoughtful look on his face as he contemplated.

"I can’t teach you how to do it since I hardly understand it myself, but I could teach you how to train like my brothers and sisters and I. Perhaps it might get you to a point where you can Transcend on your own?“ Genji thought for a moment. If he could harness the power of the Iris, then he wouldn’t have to go through the debilitating pain he had to endure day to day.

"So do I call you Master now?” He asked. Zenyatta laughed, a radiant smile on his face.

"If you’d like to.“

"I look forward to this Master Zenyatta.” Genji sealed his lips against the monk’s. He couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips as he saw Zenyatta’s surprised face. He loved catching the monk by surprise.


	14. Anniversary Sex (Oviposition Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji loved to spoil his sweet husband. Tonight just happened to be their anniversary and Genji had the perfect gift for Zenyatta...

The cool night air whipped at Genji’s cheeks as he briskly walked across the parking lot to his car, the collar of his button down turned up against the wind. He cradled a bouquet of red roses in front of him, shielding it from the harsh winter winds. Once he finally reached his car, he had to gently set the bouquet down on the hood while he dug around in his pockets for his keys. Genji wrestled with the door for a bit before setting the bouquet down among the plethora of other gifts piled up on the passenger’s seat. He finally had everything. Now to return to his lovely husband.

He was greeted with the mouthwatering smells of Zenyatta’s home cooking. It was his turn to cook. Recipes from home, food he’d learned to cook in Nepal. Modified to fit his diet, of course. The spices wafting through the air promised a flavorful dinner.

“I’m home.” Genji called over the mountain of gifts. Zenyatta was never the type of person to need spoiling. In fact, he strictly opposed it. Genji couldn’t help it. Zenyatta was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he wanted to show it. He loved to buy gifts for him. They were usually small things that reminded him of Zenyatta, but today was all big gifts. It was one of the few times of the year that he splurged. The ninja quickly snuck all the gifts off to their bedroom, though he still held the bouquet.

“Welcome home!” Zenyatta chirped. He emerged from the kitchen, wooden spatula in hand. His apron read “Be One with the Pie-ris”, another gift from Reinhardt – though Zenyatta had insisted on paying him for the beautiful work. He had a radiant smile on his face. Genji’s heart sang.

“I’m glad to be back. Happy anniversary Zenny.” He handed over the bouquet of roses, delighting in the way Zenyatta’s eyes softened, as if he were about to cry. He cradled the roses delicately in his arms.

“Genji, these are beautiful! Thank you so much! Happy anniversary darling.” He stood up on the balls of his feet to press a sweet kiss to Genji’s lips.

“I know how you feel about me spoiling you, but I couldn’t help myself. There’s a lot more to your gift than just these flowers.” Zenyatta had a suspicious look on his face and Genji couldn’t help but laugh. “Allow me to spoil you. Just this once.”

“Just this once?” Zenyatta teased. “You spoil me all of the time.” Genji raised a brow, look challenging.

“Would you rather I punish you instead?” He asked, wrapping his arms tight around his husband and pulling him close to his chest. Zenyatta gasped.

“I’m still making dinner.” He whimpered. Genji chuckled and let him go, giving him a playful smack to the butt as he turned around. “Ooh!” Zenyatta giggled.

Genji chuckled at the sight of the table. It was set as if they were at a fancy restaurant.

“How long did you spend folding these cloth napkins?” Zenyatta groaned in exasperation.

“Too long if you ask me.” He replied flatly. There was an ice bucket on the table. A fine bottle of champagne sat inside uncorked.

“Could you open the champagne for me? Dinner is just about done.” Genji went into the kitchen and dug around in a drawer, looking for the corkscrew that liked to disappear whenever they needed it. It was shaped like a sun conure, so it was hard to miss. Zenyatta had insisted on getting it because it looked like his bird of the same species.

“Where’s the corkscrew?” He asked. Zenyatta shrugged his shoulders.

“Beats me. It’s never where it should be when we need it. Check around Ra’s perch. It’s near the sink.” Genji found the small perch stuck to the cabinet and pulled it off, the suction cup making a loud popping sound. His foot knocked into something as he turned and sent it spiraling across the kitchen floor, hitting the refrigerator with a metallic twang.

“Found it.” Genji held the tool up triumphantly.

“You did it!” Zenyatta cheered. He took a pan off the stove and began plating their meal. It was a simple red lentil curry, but it was his favorite dish to make. It was comforting, spicy, and easily modified to fit his vegetarian diet. The meal was served with brown rice and naan bread, fresh off the cast-iron. A chilled bowl of Greek yogurt sat in the middle of the table alongside the salt and pepper. Genji filled their glasses with champagne and pulled Zenyatta’s seat out for him.

“Happy anniversary.” Genji kissed his husband’s cheek and sat down to eat. The food, as expected, was delicious. Genji felt satisfied. The champagne, surprisingly, paired well with the spicy dish. Zenyatta had a big smile on his face.

“What?” Genji asked, expression now mirroring that of his husband’s.

“I’m so happy. I just finished a good meal with someone I love. It’s hard to not be happy.” The monk drained the rest of his glass and stood up to collect the dishes. Genji was faster on the uptake though and picked up his own dishes before Zenyatta could even stand.

“Don’t you dare lift a finger. I’ll do the dishes. Why don’t you go take a bath?” Zenyatta stood up with a coy smile on his face.

“So sweet. What did I ever to deserve you?”

“That’s my line.” The monk laughed giddily. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Genji kissed his cheek before heading to the kitchen with a pile of dishes. A few moments later, Zenyatta heard Ra’s excited chirps as Genji took him out of his cage. He smiled to himself. Genji was affectionate, thoughtful, wise, and he even loved Zenyatta’s pets as much as he did. He really felt lucky to be married to him. There he went, swooning like a teenager again. Who could blame him?

His bath was relaxing, but he was looking forward to getting into bed. He wasn’t exhausted by any means. Rather, Zenyatta couldn’t sit still with the thought of what they’d be doing tonight. His stomach was all twisted up in knots just thinking about it. The extra time he’d spent grooming in the bath was sure to please Genji. Zenyatta took his time too. Several times he’d had to stop as he opened himself up on two fingers. Thoughts of Genji only made it that much harder. He had to wait for him.

The monk padded out into the hallway, making his way to the bedroom when a hand clapped over his mouth and hot breath tickled along his neck. He could feel Genji’s tall frame pressing against him, his warmth bleeding into Zenyatta’s back. The other hand slipped past the waistband of his pajamas, fingers gliding first over the garterbelt around his waist, then the slightly tacky crotch area of his briefs.

“Oh? You’re wearing stockings?” He purred, fingers barely skimming the sheer fabric as he explored further down. “I should be the one spoiling you.” Genji growled, catching the lobe of his ear and tugging. Zenyatta hissed. He could be a glutton for pain sometimes. His heart was pounding in equal parts excitement and his slowly abating anxiety from having been grabbed so suddenly. He hadn’t heard nor seen the ninja.

Genji removed his hands from Zenyatta’s body, the hand in his pants snapped his waistband on the way out, making the monk gasp. Genji came around to Zenyatta’s side and swept him up in his arms, laughing at first at Zenyatta’s startled shriek, then with the subsequent giggle fit immediately after as the ninja carried him into their shared bedroom. He tossed him down on the bed and pounced on him, sweeping the various other presents to the floor. Their lips met in a quick, hasty kiss, that Zenyatta broke first, their lips parting with a smack.

“What did you just knock to the floor?” He asked, concerned. He sure hoped nothing expensive had gotten broken thanks to their carelessness.

“Oh! They’re presents for you. I have one that I really want to show you.” Zenyatta looked like he was about to object, so Genji quickly reassured him. “We can open the others later. Trust me, you’ll want to play with this one first.” He said with a smirk. The monk seemed to have caught onto his meeting, because he met Genji’s expression with a coy smile.

“Every gift you give me is equally as precious, my sparrow.” His smile grew as Genji pouted. The ninja handed him a perfectly wrapped box. The wrapping paper had little cockatiels on a yellow background. Genji figured he’d like that. Zenyatta cooed at the cute paper, then delicately tore into it, face heating up as he revealed the front of his gift. A brand-new ovipositor dildo. He’d expressed his interest in the kink before, but he still felt a little embarrassed that Genji had listened. Of course he listened. He was enthusiastic about exploring it. 

“There’s no need to feel ashamed Zenyatta. Let’s see how many eggs we can fit inside you. Can you carry a dragon’s clutch?” Genji’s eyes were dark with lust. Zenyatta wanted this so bad. Wanted to feel so full of the small silicone eggs Genji showed him next. They were a deep jade color, four in total, roughly the size of a regular chicken’s egg. “Wanna play?” The monk’s mouth went dry, and he nodded.

Genji hissed at the sight that awaited him underneath Zenyatta’s pajamas.

“You wore my favorite undies.” He purred, finger lovingly tracing the outline of his husband’s cock in its tight confines. Zenyatta shivered, watching Genji’s deliberate actions intently, fingers burying in the long tresses of Genji’s hair. He’d decided to grow it out, and Zenyatta loved to run his fingers through the silky locks. Genji hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Zenyatta’s underwear and slowly peeled them off, grateful Zenyatta had thought to put the underwear on after the garterbelt. He’d intended to keep the stockings on during sex, it seemed. Genji was more than okay with that.

Zenyatta’s cock was half-hard, the tip shiny and red. His hole was pliant and soft, evidence of his self-session in the bathroom earlier.

“You were playing with yourself in there?” Genji asked with an air of teasing. He pushed his thumb inside, watching with awe as it easily sank in. Zenyatta immediately relaxed, sighing sweetly and closing his eyes as Genji’s thumb explored. “There’s so much lube in here. How many fingers did you use?”

“Two…” Zenyatta replied shakily, watching as Genji tutted and removed his thumb. He whined at the loss and screwed his eyes shut. His eyes flew open when he felt slick silicon push at his entrance. He barely had time to react as the dildo breached his willing hole, excess lube spilled out of the tip of it, easing its smooth glide in further. Genji slowly fed two squishy eggs through the toy and inside of Zenyatta. The monk could feel them inside, could feel the way they rolled around and shifted each time he clenched down.

“How does that feel? Think you can fit more?” Zenyatta nodded and spread his hole open wider with two fingers. Genji’s mouth went dry at the sight of the vibrant green peeking through. He briefly wondered how it would feel inside. He wondered if they could ever get to the point of making Zenyatta’s belly bulge. His cock throbbed at the thought of watching him birth all of them. Genji shook his head and lined the toy back up with Zenyatta’s entrance, feeding the final two eggs inside. He really wanted to put his dick inside. Wanted to spread Zenyatta open even wider. His husband’s mischievous eyes met with his and seemingly twinkled.

“Put it in. Breed me. Fuck me raw.” Genji huffed in response.

“So bossy.” He quickly unzipped his pants and wasted no time in stroking his cock to full hardness. Genji began to push in, hissing as lube started trickling out. Zenyatta was so tight. So full. There was nowhere else for the excess slick to go, and so it spilled in wet rivulets onto the bedsheets, a small puddle beginning to form under Zenyatta. The eggs shifted to make room for Genji’s cock, nestling around his shaft and providing a very interesting texture to fuck against.

Zenyatta, meanwhile, had not stopped mewling and moaning since Genji pushed in. He was very responsive to this, his cock hard where it lay against his belly, tip shiny and red, neglected. Oh, Genji loved him so much. He didn’t even have to tell him not to touch himself. He was convinced he could get the monk to cum untouched. His hips snapped forward with an audible slap and Zenyatta threw his head back, mouth wide open.

“Oh yes! Please! Be rough with me!!” His voice broke. He was so loud. So vocal. Genji’s chest was heaving as he pulled back and slammed forward once more. It felt like a live current was running through his veins. Pleasure sparked along his spine, made his head fuzzy as he mindlessly fucked his husband. He grabbed a hold of Zenyatta’s legs and pinned them down, watching with awe and adoration as Zenyatta practically folded himself in half with ease, toes always pointed.

Loud squelching sounds filled the air as Genji picked up his pace, rhythm slightly off-balance. Lube was steadily being forced out of Zenyatta’s sloppy hole. The monk cried out, colors bursting like fireworks behind his screwed-shut eyes. A full body tremor wracked him as he came, sticky white ropes of cum streaked over his belly and chest, some of it reaching as far as his bottom lip. Genji buried his cock as far as it would go and came with a shout, fingers digging into the monk’s thick thighs hard enough to leave bruises. Zenyatta’s walls were spasming around his cock, milking him dry. It was too much sensation and Genji had to pull out, panting harshly. His cum lazily leaked out.

“You okay?” He asked Zenyatta as soon as the power of speech had come back to him. Apparently, it hadn’t for Zenyatta, because he nodded weakly in response. Genji intertwined his fingers with Zenyatta’s and squeezed. The monk slowly opened his eyes and Genji smiled. “There you are. You still have a job to do.” He said, tone authoritative. “You can hold a dragon’s clutch, but can you lay one?” A towel was set up underneath Zenyatta. The sheets were already filthy, but there was so much slick and cum inside of Zenyatta, his belly pouting just the slightest bit with how full he was, and Genji really didn’t want to have to replace the mattress. 

Zenyatta shook slightly, his cock twitched, giving a valiant effort to get hard again. He took a deep breath before starting to push, fingers spreading his hole open so Genji could see. At first, a big glob of cum came out, followed by a seemingly endless stream of sticky lube.

“Holy shit, Zen.” Genji was fascinated, watching in awe as Zenyatta’s hole stretched around the tapered end of a jade green egg. Zenyatta stopped pushing as the widest part of the egg stretched him wide, his head hitting the bed again, chest heaving. One more push and the first egg popped out and settled in the puddle of cum and lube. The other three had a much easier time coming out. On the final one, Zenyatta had sat up on his knees, back curving in a sinuous bow, ass pushed out. The final egg dropped free, leaving him feeling empty and spent.

Genji cupped Zenyatta’s cheek as he kissed him on the lips.

“My treasure. I love you so much. We have to do this again sometime.” He purred. “Are you sore?”

“A little, but it was worth it.” He whispered. They cleaned up and fell fast asleep, cuddled close together.

The next morning, Genji huffed a laugh as he watched Zenyatta set a cushion down on the couch before sitting.

“What? You fucked me so hard I can barely walk now.” Genji’s eyebrows furrowed in worry. Zenyatta caught his look and quickly reassured him. “It’s okay. I’m not in pain at all, just a little sore.” That seemed to do the trick, because Genji sat down next to him and nuzzled against his husband’s neck.

“You got me chocolates, baklava, a new CD, two movies, a dozen red roses, and a new toy. You spoil me Genji.”

“Of course. Happy anniversary Mr. Tekhartha-Shimada.” Zenyatta snorted in response.

“Happy anniversary darling.”


	15. Dragon!Genji Wrecking Zenyatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt over on my writing blog zennyboyrp.tumblr.com

Genji gripped Zenyatta’s hips as he guided him down slowly onto his cock, peppering kisses along the monk’s neck and shoulder as he pushed in deeper, their hips meeting flush. Zenyatta gasped, hands covering Genji’s.

“It feels so good. Please… Fuck me.” Genji chuckled, chest rumbling against Zenyatta’s back.

“That’s the plan.” He whispered before sucking a bruise into the monk’s neck, watching in amusement as he squirmed. Wanton moans escaped his lips. Here they can be as loud as they want, and Genji can’t wait to hear how loud Zenyatta can get. He lay back against the pillows and propped his knees up, giving Zenyatta something to grip as he fucked himself on Genji’s cock.

Zenyatta’s sweet little grunts were music to his ears. Genji loved watching Zenyatta’s muscles flex with each movement, with each downward buck of his hips. He especially loved the huffs and pants that escaped his lips as he desperately chased his own pleasure. He’d made a valiant effort, but his legs burned in protest, and he had to resort to just grinding in little circles. Genji gave a sharp buck of his hips and smirked at the surprised gasp he earned from Zenyatta.

“Please.” He whined. “Please Genji…” The ninja chuckled and gripped Zenyatta’s hips hard enough to bruise. He drew almost all the way out before slamming back in, grin almost manic as Zenyatta moaned loudly. The sounds of their skin slapping together soon filled the room, accompanied by Zenyatta’s staccato moans in a beautiful chorus that had Genji feeling giddy.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Zenyatta’s back bowed in a sinuous curve. The tight, hot clutch of his hole felt like heaven and Genji could feel himself slipping to a more primal state of mind. Zenyatta gasped as Genji shifted right underneath him, he could feel the sweet stretch as his body tried to accommodate him. He could feel it right underneath his belly button. He felt drunk or giddy – hell he didn’t know what he felt anymore. Genji’s cock was stretching him impossibly wide and it bulged against his belly. It was so wrong, but it felt so good. He dragged a hand down his belly to cup the bulge each time Genji’s hips thrust upwards. This seemed to excite the dragon, because he snarled and upset Zenyatta’s balance, surging forward to push him face-down into the mattress. Zenyatta came just like that – untouched and sobbing as his orgasm wracked his body.

Genji continued to seek his own pleasure. He trusted Zenyatta to tell him when he was at his limits. For now, the easy drag of his cock against Zenyatta’s molten walls made pleasure crackle up and down his spine like a livewire. He was so pliant, so willing to receive in this state. Zenyatta mindlessly drooled on the sheets, pleasure slowly building back up. Genji pulled out and gingerly laid Zenyatta on his back, desperate to see his face. To see how thoroughly he was wrecking him. He wasn’t disappointed. Zenyatta’s amber eyes were glazed over, his mouth hanging open, chest heaving.

“W-Why’d you stop?” He whimpered. The big dragon huffed a laugh before pushing back in, drinking in the adorable face Zenyatta made. He couldn’t talk in this state, but Zenyatta could feel Genji’s adoring stare. He turned his head away bashfully. To be loved so wholly and unabashedly… It was a heady thought. Genji’s long tongue flicked out of his mouth to lick a stripe up and down Zenyatta’s cock, earning a hiss followed by a whimper as he continued his ministrations. The monk’s eyes met his once again and Genji purred, chest rumbling. It only took a few sharp thrusts to send Zenyatta over the edge again.

“Genjiiiii! I’m cumming!” Genji caught the bitter strands of cum on his tongue, purring as Zenyatta clapped a hand over his mouth, hips bucking. He was so cute like this. Putty in his arms. Figurative arms. The downside to his dragon form were his hilariously tiny legs.

The tight squeezing of those velvet walls sent Genji over the edge. He buried himself as deep as he could and growled, tail thrashing as his cock spurted wave after wave of thick spend inside his mate. With nowhere else to go, his thick seed spilled out around his cock, dripping onto the sheets under Zenyatta. Genji pulled out slowly, watching with satisfaction as Zenyatta’s hole gaped, still twitching from his previous orgasm.

Zenyatta choked on a whimper. Genji had started lapping up the cum as it dribbled out, his long tongue pushing inside and stroking his walls. His wet nose bumped against his throbbing cock and Zenyatta let out another whimper. Genji was going to be the death of him. The dragon licked him clean, but he continued to explore, finding all the spots that made Zenyatta tense or moan. The monk’s legs started shaking when he found his prostate.

“Please. Genji I can’t cum anymo- Ah! Oh, please! Right there!” The mischievous dragon snuffled as he found his mate’s prostate and rubbed his slippery tongue against it. It felt strange, but it sent shivers down Zenyatta’s spine, so he let Genji continue.

“I… I’m…Ah!” Tears spilled into his shorn hairline as he came again. Genji purred loudly, continuing his onslaught on the spongy gland. Zenyatta came dry, but he felt sated, boneless and warm. Tranquil. Genji eased up and focused on cleaning up the sheets instead. Zenyatta chuckled.

“Good boy.” He patted the dragon’s head, earning a glare for his patronizing behavior. Genji pounced on him and started flicking his tongue against the monk’s nipple.

“Ah! Genji!” He whined. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please consider donating to my ko-fi. http://www.ko-fi.com/katyabaryzh


End file.
